Gordias' Knot
by pred1059
Summary: On the beach of Destiny Islands Xion was trapped in a snarl of memories. And then the girl in so many of those memories came to help her.
1. Chapter 1: Snarl

**Gordias' Knot**

**Chapter One: Snarl**

Roxas stood on the beach, shell in hand, watching the waves. "Xion." he muttered. How long had it been since they had seen each other? Axel wasn't around much anymore. Then on the island, a figure. "Xion?" They could scarcely believe it, and raced up to meet them. "Xion!" The figure turned around, removing their hood to reveal...Zexion?

"Surely...You must have known that this was going to happen?"

"Why would I know?" A boy from behind them shouted. Walking off the bridge to approach Zexion.

"Because in your memory, you've been to a number of worlds before you came to this one."

Wait, was that Zexion, or the boy behind-

"And of course, in those worlds, the only beings you met were the dark kind."

No, that was definitely Riku...wait, who was-

"And that's all that's left in your heart: the darkest of memories"

Heart, and head...dark...**hurting!**

"Your memories of home are gone-every one."

Home...the island? The **town**? _The Castle?_ _**Which castle?**_

"That's a lie! I remember everyone from the islands!"

Everyone..._remember_..._remember her_ **friends**...

"They're my..."

Remember **Roxas**, Remember **Axel**_RememberRikuRememberKai…_

"My...my closest friends…"

"And who threw away those friends?"

_**NO!**_She didn't throw them away she _hadtoleavehadtoprotect_**hadtoknow**_hadtoopen_**whydidtheyneedtoknowwhy**

"Maybe it's your own actions you've forgotten."

**Forgottenameforgotlife**_forgottenpromise_**forgotten**

'_Hey'_

_herforgotten_**everyonetheyeverknew**

"It is you who destroyed your home."

**Home**iswherethe**heart**iswhere**theyare**_wheresheis_

'_Are you okay?'_

'**whowasshewhowashewhowas**_Sora_?

* * *

"Who am I? What am I...here for?"

…

"Well, for starters, I'd guess you're here to take a nap."

That voice, a girl? Xion opened her eyes and saw a redheaded girl looking down at her with a smile. She…

She was so familiar, "Who are you?"

"Kairi. I don't think I've seen you around the islands before."

Xion shook her head and got up from the ground, "No, I'm not from around here."

At this, Kairi's face fell, "Oh...then...I guess you're not…"

"Not what?"

She looked away. "There's someone that used to live here. Nobody else seems to remember him...but I know he was real." Kairi began staring off towards the sea. "I promised...that I wouldn't come back to this island unless he came back."

Xion tilted her head. "Then...why are you here?"

Kairi sighed. "I...I just could have sworn that he was here...I could feel it."

The black haired girl offered a smile. "Well, if you hadn't shown up, I don't know what would have happened to me. Thanks."

Kairi looked back at her. "Well, I guess it's good I was able to help you out. Are you feeling better?"

"I'm…" she began holding her head, the pain returning "Argh!"

"Woah, I guess not. Here, let me get you to the mainland, there's some actual beds there." With that, Kairi slung the girl's arm around her shoulder and began carrying her. "I almost forgot, what's your name?"

"Xion...my name is Xion."

* * *

From the balcony above Riku watched his childhood friend carry the replica to the boat, and begin to ferry her back to the village. He shook his head. "This just became a lot more complicated."


	2. Chapter 2: Hurt

**Chapter Two: Hurt**

"You're not getting seasick are you?"

Xion sat at the bottom of the boat, resting against the seat. "No...just my head hurts..."

"Alright, we're just about at the docks. I'll walk you to my home." A few moments later, Kairi had tied the boat down, and helped the black haired girl out. The sun had begun to set, dying the landscape orange. The two walked along the coast, though Kairi stayed close in case Xion had another spell. "Are you sure that black coat isn't too warm?"

"It's actually pretty light. It keeps you comfortable in just about anything."

"...If you say so." Though the words were accepting, Kairi's tone held some lingering skepticism. "Where did you come from anyway?"

"I've...been to a lot of different places. Mostly to figure out where I actually came from."

Kairi nodded, "Yeah, I heard you were saying something like that on the beach. Any luck?"

Xion shook her head sadly, "No...I still haven't learned anything."

"Well maybe we can talk more now that we're here." With that, Kairi gestured towards the house their walk had arrived at. A note was attached to the door. "Kairi, late night at town hall...don't stay up too late…well, guess I won't be introducing you to dad." And with that, she unlocked the front door. "Well, make yourself at home." She gestured to the living room sofa and began heading to the Kitchen, "Anything you want? A drink? Soup?"

The black haired girl pondered for a moment and asked, "...You have ice cream?"

"Yeah...I think there's some…"

She eagerly continued, "Is it sea salt?"

Kairi paused with her hand on the freezer handle. "Sea salt ice cream?...Don't think I've heard of it."

"Oh…"

"It's funny though, something like that. You'd figure we'd have tried to make it by now, since we live by the sea and all." She opened the freezer and pulled out the canister.

The girl tilted her head quizzically, "What's that?"

"Um...A pint of vanilla ice cream?"

"It comes in pints?!" Xion's excitement was palpable.

Kairi couldn't help but giggle. "Guess you've been busy traveling if you haven't heard of that. I'll get us some bowls."

A few scoops later, the two girls sat on the couch, Xion eying the bowl of frozen cream in amazement. Eagerly, she began to take bites of the treat. "Um…you might not want to go so fast. You'll-"

"Oh, right. Brain...erh…" The black haired girl winced in pain. "...Freeze."

Kairi shook her head. "Looks like you've had a tough time if you're eating so fast."

She nodded. "Yeah, like I said. I've been trying to figure out...just where I came from and what I'm meant for. I can see...so many things. And I know they're important. But no matter how much I try and find the answers...nothing comes to mind."

The brown haired girl stopped eating for a moment, concern coming across her face."No matter what...just like me." Xion looked at her in surprise. "I said before I was waiting for someone important...but no matter how hard I look, or who I ask...I can't find anything." She shook her head. "I don't even know a thing about them...I just...there's a hole where they used to be...and I miss them."

Xion stared at the girl who had helped her, set her bowl aside and moved closer. "I...can't say I know exactly what you're going through...but…"

Kairi shook her head and smiled. "No... you understand losing something important...That's more than most people here. They try and tell me to forget about it...like they didn't matter...like-!"

And then the worlds stopped, as Xion held Kairi in a hug. A second later, she returned it. "Thanks...gosh, I'm trying to help you out, but I'm still dragged down by own problems."

"It's okay...I don't think you should have to carry them by yourself." Xion loosened her grip and pulled away. "Besides...I feel a bit better helping you out too."

"Thanks Xion. You're really kind…mind if I get some air?"

"Of course." with Xion's permission, Kairi got up. "Oh! Don't forget your ice cream! It'll melt!" And with her guest's prompting she picked up the half solid remains of the dessert and went out on the porch. As she sat in the living room, she began looking at everything there. Pictures of a girl growing up with her father. And others of her with a boy about her age with silver hair. But...many of those pictures were odd, like they were too big.

Like someone else should be there.

Then she heard Kairi shouting from the porch. "Riku? Riku!" and then the sound of running footsteps. She could have left it alone...just opened a door to darkness to leave and continue her search for answers. But on the other hand, something inside her just couldn't leave the girl who selflessly helped her behind. So she went outside, and tried to find her new friend.

* * *

"Riku, Riku answer me!" Kairi had finally caught up to him. Though he wore that same black cloak Xion was in, and had that strange blindfold on. There was no mistaking it. This was her friend. And now he was looking at her, his face inscrutable."...So many months ago...I know we left to see other worlds...we made it...but we lost something...no, someone."

He grimaced at the recounting of the journey. "That person was real. Weren't they…?"

He remained silent. "Weren't they?!" Kairi screamed. This was the last person who might know. The only clue left! "I just...I know they were important to me... please...tell me their name!"

With a long sigh, he broke his silence, "His name is Sora."

At long last Kairi felt relief at having found some vindication. She was right. He was real! He had a name!

"And as long as Xion lives, you will never see him again."

But with Riku's proclamation, her exuberance was brought to a screeching halt "What?! What does that even mean?"

"YOU!" She knew that voice, one belonging to the girl she was looking after. But to hear it so full of anger…

"You... What are you doing here?! Why are you wearing our cloak?"

Kairi turned to her old friend in confusion "Riku, you know her?"

The black haired girl scowled, "Riku. So that's your name. What do you want?"

From out of darkness Riku pulled out a sword in the shape of a bat wing "I want my friend back."

"Wait...Riku!" Kairi stood between him and Xion.

"Well I'm not going to just die for your friend!" and with that, there was a flash of light, and Kairi saw the black haired girl holding a strange-

No, she knew what that was.

It was a Keyblade.


	3. Chapter 3: Bound

**Chapter Three: Bound**

"How did you find me here!?" Xion shouted at the pretender. At Riku.

"This is my home...don't you remember?" He responded in that same impassive…

"Wait...home…? Yes...you played with that boy here." She heard his name once, Sora. The other one, the girl...No...it couldn't be. She took another look at Kairi. And then she realized that if the girl she saw was a little older…

A friend she spent all her time with.

Were the memories that were lost…?

"No...but how…?!"

"Xion, are you okay?" Again, Kairi had that look of concern on her face. She had seen it before, if Sora had gotten in trouble.

"Now do you understand the connection between you and him?"

Again, Kairi interjected."What are you talking about? What connection?"

"Shut up! It makes no sense, why do I have these memories!" She lifted her keyblade at the boy.

"That doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is that you have what's missing." He began to charge forward with Xion ready to counter.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!"

Only to come to a screeching halt at Kairi's command, and right now, she was glaring at the boy. "For months I have been trying to find...Sora, even though I didn't remember anything about him." She shook her head. "But I don't understand why Xion has to die to save him!"

And then any anger Xion had dissipated into confusion. After such a short time...why was she so concerned about her instead of her friend?

"It's…" Somehow, the seemingly unflappable figure that menaced her at Beast's Castle had become sheepish, "It's very difficult to explain."

"That's why you, me, and Xion are going into my house, and we are going to discuss this. _Now_"

At this he became aghast. "You...you're taking her side?! As long as..."

"I heard what you said." Kairi responded sternly. "Now I want you to explain things to me and her so we can understand what's going on. Because I'm pretty sure she has questions too. Right?"

"I...yeah…" She nodded and with that the three went inside. Sitting down on the sofa Xion grabbed the remains of her ice cream, only to realize it had melted in her absence.

So much for having something to calm her nerves in this interrogation.

* * *

Kairi's nerves were frazzled. Any happiness she had found by finding a lead to Sora had been buried under the multitude of questions that had come up. She paced back and forth in front of Riku and Xion, trying to find one to begin with. Eventually, she seized on one. "Riku, you remember everything about Sora, right?" He nodded. "Why doesn't anyone else remember him?"

"Because that was the second part of a plan to control Sora. An organization captured him, and tampered with his memories to put him under their control." Xion looked at Riku in surprise. "But memories work both ways. Whatever he forgot, someone else forgot too. That way, nobody would go looking for him."

She nodded understanding so far. But then... "Wait. Why do you remember then?"

"In order to keep him confused, they used a replica of me to contain all the memories I would have had. So the replica would have altered memories but I turned out fine."

Xion spoke. "This organization...was Organization XIII?"

Riku nodded, "Yeah. Like I told you. They're bad news."

Yet things still seemed unclear, to the girl "But why would they want Sora?"

"Because he can use this." With that, Xion summoned the Keyblade again. And in a flash it vanished.

Kairi stared at the weapon, "Wait...Xion how do you know about that?"

"I think it's because somehow...I got some of the Memories that Sora lost." She looked aside in shame. "In so many of them, I see him and you two, playing together, spending time...even parts of the journey you shared."

Kairi's eyes widened. So that's why she could barely remember what happened after leaving the islands. Sora must have played a huge part in that.

Xion furrowed her brow in confusion, "But I'm just a puppet. A thing that someone created. So why would I have their memories?"

Kairi frowned "A thing? I don't... What are you talking about?"

The black haired girl explained. "The replica Riku mentioned...there was more than one of those. All made for various purposes. Some were made in the shape of other people, or a completely new person...like me."

"You're a replica?" Even with Xion's explanation of what she was, "You look human enough to me."

"Though I'm not sure you're exactly original." Riku interjected, and pointed toward one of the photos. "Take a look Kairi...and imagine yourself with black hair."

She glanced at her old self...then back at Xion, "Now that you mention it, she does look like when I used to cut my hair." Hair that the wearer had begun to fidget with, as if considering the implications.

Then she began to clutch at it, dread becoming apparent on her face. "Am I...just a copy of you?"

Kairi shook her head, "I don't think so...I mean you're hair's different for starters." Xion frowned, unconvinced, "But you know that the memories about me and Sora aren't yours. Doesn't that mean you have other memories that are just yours?"

At this, Xion was somewhat mollified, "Yes, there are memories that are just mine…" Yet she still seemed uneasy. "But the memories I have are Sora's...does that...make me a part of him?

Kairi's eyes widened in realization, "That's why thought he was there...because in a way..."

"He was there, through me." Xion finished. She continued? "Where is Sora really?"

"...All I can say right now, is that he's safe." Riku answered, "He's being kept asleep until we can restore his memories."

And then Xion sighed, as the pieces came together, "But without the ones I have...he can't wake up, can he?"

Riku extended an hand to the black haired girl. "If you come with me, we can put those memories back inside him."

A wry smile crept across Xion's face, "Do you hate me...for taking your friend away from you?"  
"No!" Kairi's answer was nearly immediate, "You didn't ask to take his memories. It sounds like they were just stuffed in you. So I don't think it's your fault at all."

And at that, any bitterness Xion held vanished, leaving only remorse. "...and you, Riku?"

Silence hung over the room for a moment…

then..."I guess...I'm just sad." A forlorn voice answered.  
Xion hung her head in shame, "I'm sorry...but if I go with you. Then I'm not sure what'll happen to my friends."

"Your friends?" Kairi asked.

"Roxas, and Axel. They need me...and I need them too." Xion looked to the window, out to the setting sun.

After a moment, Riku spoke, "Maybe...you need to think about it….think about who needs you more."

"It's not a matter of how much someone needs her!" A shout broke the solemn mood, and the two turned to Kairi. "Because no matter what...if Sora's gone...or Xion's gone...there's just a big hole left where they were. Even if you forget what you lost, it hurts. I wouldn't want anyone else to suffer that pain." She looked at the black haired girl "Your friends would be sad if you left...wouldn't they?"

"I…" Xion struggled for a moment to find words. But what Kairi had said was not quite a question, "Yes...yes they'd miss me."

Kairi looked at her friend "Riku, maybe there's a way for us to help save both Xion and Sora. Shouldn't we be looking for that instead of rushing to sacrifice her?"

Riku considered the idea. "Well...I'm not sure…"

"I want to try." Xion answered. "I don't know if we can find a way...but if I can help Sora and still live...I think it's worth looking for that."

The boy listened to the replica's wish, and decided, "Alright. If you want to find a way for us all to get what we want out of this, I'll try too."

Kairi nodded, "Okay, so who am I going with?"

"Huh?""Kairi, what are you saying?"

She crossed her arms in determination, "I'm saying that I don't want to be left behind while you're looking for answers. I know it's probably going to be dangerous, but I can't just sit on the sidelines!"

Riku seemed contemplative, "Maybe you might be able to help after all…." Then he nodded, "Alright, but if you're coming along you're sticking with me." He waved his hand, and at that a portal of darkness appeared in the room.

Kairi looked at it with apprehension. "Is...is it safe?"

Xion answered. "Yes, it should be fine." Then she looked to Riku. "If you don't mind...I'd like to come with you all. I think we might be able to do more together."

Kairi sighed, then took Riku's hand. "No offense, but I'm holding on to you until we get to the other side."

He shrugged, "Fair enough." and with that, the trio set out through the portal.


	4. Chapter 4: Feelings

**Chapter Four: Feelings**

On a lone alley of Agrabah, Riku walked out of the dark portal, soon followed by Kairi and Xion. His friend was clearly disconcerted by the experience. He shuddered, remembering how much he had tried to ignore the clawing sensation he felt when he first used it a year ago. Of course, back then he couldn't care less about the cost. As long as Kairi was safe.

But in the end, the cost had come to demand Sora's life, as well as his own body. One that Ansem nearly used to kill her and make all that sacrifice for nothing.

Making Sora's sacrifice for nothing.

He wasn't sure how he survived. But one thing was certain. He wouldn't lose control of himself or his darkness like that again. And he'd do everything to make it up to Sora and Kairi. He'd keep them safe. Which brought him to why he'd led Her and Xion to a rather innocuous door in the alley.

"The Organization has eyes in a lot of places. I need to go and make sure the coast is clear before we go on. For now, just stay here." He opened the door to one of many safe houses he'd set up while watching the organization. A bit sparse, only a bed, a lamp, and a cupboard for food and it was functional.

Kairi asked,"Where are we going?"

"To the one who was forced to take Sora's memories away, and is trying to put them back." Riku reached under the bed, and pulled out one of his extra black cloaks. "This should protect you the next time we use the dark corridor."

Kairi took the robe and unfolded it, frowning. "It's kind of big."

He shrugged, "Wasn't exactly expecting you to come along for this." He waved his hand, and opened a new portal. "I'll be back."

"Riku." Xion spoke up, "Right now, I'm trusting you. That you'll find a way for me to help Sora without me...dying."

He contemplated Xion's request. As well as the conversation he had with his friend who seemed so determined to help the stranger she just met.

Riku had forgotten just how..._willful_ Kairi was when she set her mind on something. And why wouldn't she? Sora was such a large part of their lives. If Riku had lost his memories of him like Kairi, he'd probably be the same way. Knowing that something was missing. Something so important words couldn't even begin to describe it. But without those memories, there would be nowhere to start.

It's why a small part of him just yearned to just take Xion to DiZ and be done with it.

But the rest of him saw the anguish. The lost glances. The desire to find their place in the world and share it with their friends. So despite DiZ's insistence...he couldn't help but see the replica as someone who deserved a chance to find it.

In the end, it was probably for the better that Kairi found her first and managed to get the truth out. That even after hearing everything Xion had wound up taking inadvertently she not only found it in herself to absolve her of those crimes, but also was determined to let her live. It was probably something he knew himself. He just needed it spelled out to him. And this time, he was going to listen to his friend.

He wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

So he answered. "I promise...I'll find a way to help you." And left to make sure the mansion was clear.

* * *

The flame in the lamp flickered as the two watched Riku leave. A brief pause of silence hung in the air before Xion spoke. "Are...you sure about this? Helping me? What if me being alive means Sora will never come back?"

Kairi nodded. "I'm positive. And...I just know he'd want me to help you too. I don't remember everything, but part of me just knows he'd never want to live because of someone else's suffering."

Xion seemed confused by the near certainty of the declaration. Frowning, she asked, "Why do you think I'm even worth saving? I'm part of the group that was responsible for taking Sora away from you-"

"Which you had no idea about. And you had no control over having his memories, so that's not your fault either."

The black haired girl chewed her lip,"Well, I'm not that good with getting things done...I spend a lot of time just...looking around new worlds."

Kairi chuckled, "What's wrong with a little sight-seeing? And besides what does that have to do with me not helping you?"

"I just...You say I'm worth helping, but I can't really believe it when there's so much that isn't right with me." Xion looked down at the floor, "I've never told my friends that I'm a replica." She sighed, "That I'm a fake person."

The island girl frowned watching Xion's distress, "Just because you were created differently from most people, that doesn't mean you're fake. It sounds to me you have hopes, dreams, fears. Just like everyone else does. And it sounds like you have friends too."

Xion reflected on Kairi's words. That despite her unnatural origin, she was still a person. That despite all of that, she had made friends.

"What are they like?" Kairi's question got her attention, "Your friends? You said their names are Roxas and Axel?"

The member of the Organization began to consider her comrade. "Well...Axel is pretty relaxed when we see each other after missions. But when he's working, he's so focused. He's usually busy, but he always tries to make a bit of time for us. He always knows so much. Though…" A sly smile came to Xion's lips "sometimes I think he makes it up." Kairi giggled along with her friend, "Still, it's always fun to listen to him."

"But," Xion cheer faded a bit as there she recalled some of Axel's other facets, "Sometimes, I think he doesn't want to talk about some things he knows. He tries to keep me and Roxas safe, but he also tried to keep me from finding out about myself." She frowned as she recalled how he tried to keep her from the truth in Castle Oblivion. But, she tried to replace it with a fond smile "I still think he just wants to do what's best."

Kairi seemed skeptical. "If you say so...and Roxas?"

This topic was far easier for Xion to smile about. "He's the first friend I ever made. I didn't really talk to a lot of people back then, but he reached out to me. Actually, he's the one who introduced Axel to me. Since then, we've worked together and shared so many experiences." Xion chuckled, "Now that I think about it, I've got to remember to tell him that ice cream comes in pints! I'll have to remember to find some so we can share."

Kairi smiled as she watched her friend's spirits improve, "It sounds like he's really special to you."

"Yeah. He's always got interesting questions about things and is curious about the worlds. That's why I always like to go with him to see new ones. Sometimes, I try to bring him some of the worlds I visit. Well, parts of them." She reached into her pocket, and pulled out…

"Seashells?" Kairi looked at the multicolored shells in Xion's hand. "I think I see a few from home."

The black haired girl smiled. "I think the ones I got from your island are some of the prettiest. Roxas...he's always glad when I give him one. So I try to collect one for each mission I go on." Kairi looked over some of the unfamiliar shells with wonder. "So...if we're talking about friends. Would you mind telling me about Riku? I've met him before...but I get the feeling I don't know a lot about him."

Kairi looked up. Then began to think. "Riku...he's always tried to be responsible. Growing up on the island, he did his best to make sure we didn't get into trouble. Although…" the island girl smirked, "I'm pretty sure he got into plenty of trouble himself." Xion giggled, but then stopped as Kairi frowned sadly, "The thing is...I can't remember a lot of what he actually did."

Xion's eyes widened as the pieces came together in her mind. "Sora...he must have been close to him."

"Yeah. That's what I'm thinking too." Kairi began to pace, "The weird thing is, about a year ago we left on a journey to see new worlds. I know we left, but the whole thing is a blur to me. I just remember him changing, becoming...twisted by darkness because he wanted to protect me." The red haired girl frowned "Some...madman called Ansem tried to take him over...but Riku was able to fight back when they tried to hurt me. Maybe that's why I haven't seen him since I got home...he feels guilty."

Xion mulled over everything Kairi said. But before she could speak, a dark corridor opened for Riku to step out of. "We're ready."

* * *

Kairi definitely felt a bit more comfortable with the cloak passing through the dark portal. Even so, she was glad to step out to the forest they found themselves in. One which Xion seemed to look over in recognition. "This is...Twilight Town?"

"We're a bit further out." Riku answered, and with that, began leading the two of them down the path. Eventually the forest opened up to a dilapidated mansion, with ivy growing on most of the edifices.

Inside the house, Kairi coughed as opening the door seemed to kick up decades of dust. "Would it have killed *ahack* you to clean up?"

"We don't use the whole mansion, the parts we *ahem* use are a lot cleaner. Promise." And with that, he lead the way upstairs. Opening the door, Kairi was almost blinded by the brightness. But then her eyes adjusted, allowing her to see that the room was painted top to bottom in a blinding white.

A soft voice spoke from inside. "Riku, you're back. Did you find her?"

"Yes, Xion is here, as well as..." Riku seemed nervous as he let the two girls in, "Someone else. Naminé, this is Kairi."

As Kairi and Xion walked in, they saw the room's inhabitant. A pale, blonde girl in a white dress, and blue eyes. Eyes that seemed to be fixed on Kairi in shock. Eyes that the red haired girl could swear she knew. "Do I know you?"

The pale girl shook her head. "Yes...and no...I'll explain it later."

"Naminé can explain things better than I can. I'll go and keep watch." And with that, Riku left the three girls in the room.

Naminé fidgeted with the sketchbook in her lap as she looked at the two girls. "It's good to meet you, Xion...Kairi." She couldn't quite look them in the eyes.

Thinking about Riku's earlier words, Kairi realized, "You're the one who took the memories of Sora away."

Naminé wilted at the accusation. "Yes. The organization threatened me so that I would change his memories...and in doing so change others. I deserve whatever scorn you have for me, Kairi." her eyes seemed glued to the floor.

Kairi studied the girl responsible for so much pain in her life. A girl who seemed to seemed to be breaking under the full weight of what she had done. "You're trying to fix the problem, right? Give back everyone's memories?" Naminé nodded. "Then I'm willing to trust you with setting things right."

The blonde girl let out a shaky breath. "Thank you."

With the introduction done, Xion asked, "So, Sora's memories, somehow I've got them?"

Naminé nodded, "Yes, I thought they were just displaced. But the Organization used them as a base to create you, Xion. A small chain of memories balled together." The two guests nodded, following so far. "But it's still attached to the rest of them. And as Xion goes on living, that ball begins to pull itself together, putting back the parts of itself that are missing. And right now, there's a lot of memories that Sora still doesn't have. If we wait too long, Xion will begin to absorb too many memories, and Sora will never wake up unless she is absorbed into him."

The explanation hung over the table, with both Kairi and Xion unnerved. Eventually, the black haired girl spoke first. "You can separate Sora's memories from me, right? It hasn't gotten too far with this whole...absorption?"

Naminé was hesitant to speak, "I can remove the memories. The problem is that the memory is at the core of your existence."

"If you take the basis of Xion away, what is Xion?"

...

"It is nothing. An aberration of existence that should be expunged without delay." The older voice of a man spoke from a dark corridor that had opened next to Naminé. Out walked a man in red and black robes. With red bandages covering every inch of his face, save for the mouth and an orange eye.

At the beings words. Kairi understood what needed to be said.

"She is not nothing, and Xion is not an _it_."


	5. Chapter 5: Decision

**Chapter Five: Decision**

The man in red looked over Naminé at the girls on the other end of the table, "So, you are Kairi. Riku has spoken of you." He began to walk over to them. "I assumed from Riku's description of you that you had some modicum of intelligence. If Naminé's explanation cannot get you to understand what must be done with it th-"

Kairi moved to stand between the man and her friend, "Xion is not an _it_! Who are you anyway?!"

Unphased by her glare, he introduced himself, "You may call me DiZ, the Darkness in Zero. Tell me, are you truly this obstinate in your beliefs that you refuse to acknowledge what must be done? Are you not aware of the Organization responsible for orchestrating the theft of memories pertaining to Sora?"

Kairi's eyes narrowed, "Organization XIII? What about them?"

DiZ continued, "Their goal is far broader than one boy and the blade he wields. Their machinations endanger all worlds, and only Sora has the strength to stop it."

Xion stood up, "That's not true!" she pleaded, "All we want is hearts...for Nobodies to be able to feel."

Kairi looked at Xion in confusion,"What does being important have to do with feeling?"

DiZ turned away shaking his head, "Unbelievable. You have come this far and insisted on meddling, and yet you are both so ignorant. Very well. A nobody is created when a heart of sufficient will is torn from its body to create a heartless. The will left behind takes on new life, creating a Nobody. They are beings without hearts and emotions." He gestured towards the blond girl watching at the end of the table, gripping her notepad. "Naminé, in a way, is one such being. It is an aberration of nature, and should never have existed."

*SLAM*

"You know what?! I'm getting _real_ tired of you treating a person like a _thing_ just because they were born differently!" Everyone's attention was turned toward the princess of heart who had become absolutely livid toward the Darkness in Zero. "Is that how it is? If a person isn't _normal, _they don't have a right to be alive? There's no way I'll accept that!" She took a brief breath to calm her nerves. "And I know Sora wouldn't either."

The man's eye narrowed. "And how can you believe something you have no memory of?"

Kairi closed her eyes and held her hand to her chest. "Even if I don't have a memory of him. Some part of me knows deep down he wouldn't"

Xion nodded at her friend's words, "I've seen it in the memories I have. He's willing to help others, and to see the best in people. And he's kind."

"Too kind." DiZ scoffed. "The boy cannot understand the full gravity of the situation he finds himself in. If he does not change, then nothing will stop the Organization from unleashing the power they will have with Kingdom Hearts."

"Wait, Kingdom Hearts?" Kairi asked in confusion, "The source of all hearts in the world? How would they have that?"

Xion began to think, "We use the keyblade to release hearts from the heartless. All of that combines to create something like Kingdom Hearts." She looks at DiZ in concern, "What makes you think they just want the power?"

Eyes closed, Diz begins to talk, "The leader of the Organization, was once a man, my apprentice. Even then, he desired greater power. Whatever he has told you, you cannot trust him. He would sooner seize all the hearts collected for his own use, than give it to the Organization."

Kairi folds her arms, still unhappy,"And we're supposed to believe that?

In a soft voice, Xion speaks, "I believe it." Her friend looks at her in surprise. "Before I left, I was searching through the organization's files to understand where I came from. While I was there, I found information left by Xemnas, our leader. So many notes contemplating the power of Kingdom Hearts. Nothing on how Nobodies could get their own hearts from it, after all the time we've had to study it." Silence hung over the table. Kairi watching Xion understand everything she learned. Finally, she stood up from her seat. "I need time to think. I understand why you're worried. But I just need to think about everything I've learned and figure out what's right for everyone."

Naminé spoke up, "The longer you put off a decision, the harder it will be for us to remove Sora's memories without erasing you completely. At that point, you wouldn't just disappear, everyone's memories of you would vanish."

The warning caused Xion and Kairi to pale, the redhead looking toward her friend. Eventually, Xion spoke. "I'll...think of something." And with that, she began to walk out the door.

Kairi looked at the blonde girl, then at DiZ. "Naminé, do you want to come with us?"

She looked at the redhead, in disbelief. For a moment it seemed as if she wanted to speak, then Naminé shook her head. "I...I have to stay. I have to fix Sora's memories. It's all I can do to wake him up."

The girl from Destiny Islands frowned, but nodded, "Okay, I'll see if I can visit you later then." She glared at DiZ. "Is it alright if I visit _her_?" The last word enunciated clearly.

"Do as you wish. Just as long as you do not interfere with Sora's awakening." And with that, the man vanished into darkness.

Kairi looked at the blonde girl, eyes downcast towards her notebook. "Don't listen to him. You're not some kind of monster."

"Kairi. I am a Nobody. I was created from the will of someone who had lost their heart." Naminé began to avoid her gaze again. "And because of that, I have no heart of my own. I can't feel emotions."

The Princess of Heart looked at Naminé. Saw how she gripped the notebook, her eyes searching for something within. "Then why do you seem so sad?"

"I…" her hands gripped the book tighter. "Even if I was forced to do it, I hurt Sora. It's only right that I try to fix my mistake."

"Really?" Kairi looked over the girl again, then headed towards the door. Pausing, she looked back towards Naminé. "For what it's worth, I forgive you." As Kairi left the Witch of Memory, she didn't see the eyes that looked toward her in shock.

* * *

Riku was waiting outside leaning against the wall, "I heard most of it through the door." He spoke quietly as Xion walked by.

"Would…" Xion began to speak hesitantly, "Do you really think Sora would want me to live? I know he's nice from the memories I have, but still..."

"Yeah." The blindfolded boy nodded. "He definitely would." He looked away from her, "I just wish I realized it sooner."

Kairi walked out of Naminé's room, fuming. "Do you really think we can trust DiZ?"

Riku sighed, "Right now, he's helping take care of Sora with Naminé, so we have to trust him."

"I just…It can't end like this. I won't let it!"

'_I won't let him go!'_

Those words...so similar, had Xion heard them before? In Sora's memories?

"I know, Kairi. But, I just can't think of a way to protect her."

Yes...lost in darkness. After he stabbed himself with that sword for her.

"There must be something we can do!"

And yet, she knew that wasn't where Sora's story ended.

"Like what?"

What was it that brought him back?

A light in the darkness?

His friend's light. His friend's heart

Her friends didn't have hearts. But they all had memories. Memories they all cherished and laughed about together. Would that be enough?

"Kairi." Xion looked to her friend. "Did you think...that Naminé really doesn't have a heart?"

Without hesitation, she nodded, "There's no way I believe DiZ about that. You just can't fake that kind of regret."

Xion nodded, if what Naminé had was enough for a princess of heart, "Then I think I know what I have to do. There might be a way I can help Sora and still live." Riku and Kairi looked at her hopefully. "But," she sighed, "I need to go back to the Organization."


	6. Chapter 6: Facade

**Chapter Six: Facade**

Though Riku had began to feel far less animosity towards Xion knowing more of her situation, her request to return to the Organization still set him on edge. "Explain. Quickly."

Xion nodded, looking at him, "Riku, Sora lost himself when he became a heartless, right?"

At the memory, the boy looked to the side, fiddling with his blindfold. "Yeah...he did, but somehow he came back. I'm not sure how he did it."

"Well, I've got a hunch. And I think the way he did it might be able to help me too." Kairi began to perk up at the slight hope. "But in order for me to try it, I'll need Roxas and Axel to help." The boy folded his arms at Xion's words. "I won't take long, I just...need to tell them the truth about me."

At this he began to pace. Riku's had been rethinking a lot of the things he believed over the last few hours. How 'wise' he had really been to keep Kairi and Mickey in the dark. Just how 'okay' Naminé had been with her current situation. And finally, just how much DiZ could be counted on to help with Sora if he didn't get his revenge. But there was one thing he was certain of. Organization XIII was still dangerous. So when Xion told him that she needed to go back to them, he could feel the pit of his stomach sink down to his boots.

Especially after the dire fate Naminé warned her of. To be forgotten completely. To be honest, he wouldn't be surprised if she decided to just bring down the entire Organization on their heads so that Sora stayed forgotten and she could just go on with her life. It would be the simplest thing to do, and almost certainly easier than trying to discover some method to circumvent the threat to her existence.

But on the other hand, he remembered Kairi's words. No matter who disappeared, there would be pain. Even though Kairi shouldn't have any memories to feel guilty over, the loss had gnawed away at her nerves. Would nobodies feel that kind of pain? DiZ would say no, but having seen the moments when Naminé hung her head in shame when nobody was there, and Xion's clear concern for her friends…

"This is risky. But if you've made up your mind that you want to do this before helping Sora, I won't stop you." Any chance to prevent that pain would be worth it.

Xion nodded. "I promise, I'll be back. I just...have to believe that this will work." She began to walk down the stairs.

"Just…" Xion stopped her descent at Riku's words, "what happens if you're wrong?"

Xion stood there staring at the door, contemplating the obvious counterpoint to her plan. Finally she spoke, "Then our time...really didn't matter. And Sora will wake up."

At this, Kairi began to step down to meet her. "What about _our _time?"

Xion turned to face her, "Our time? It hasn't really been that long."

Kairi shook her head. "Even so. I think it was important." She reached out and took Xion's hand, "So if this doesn't work and we lose you, then I won't give up trying to bring you back."

Slowly, Xion began to smile, "Like you remembered Sora. Deep down." she grasped Kairi's hand in hers. "Thank you."

"And that goes for me too." The girls turned towards Riku, "If you get wiped from history, I won't stop till you're written back in."

Xion raised her pinky, "Promise?"

Another hand was raised, but not by Riku. "Promise." To Xion's surprise, she saw Kairi holding her pinky with her own.

Riku looked between the two of them, chuckled, then raised up his own pinky to Xion. "Promise."

"Alright. Then I promise that you'll see Sora again someday soon." And with that she gave a vow to each of them. Though the terms were simple, they were no less determined to see them through. And with that, Xion descended down the mansion staircase, and out the creaky double doors. With that, Riku turned towards the other room on the second floor.

"So..."

At her words, he turned toward Kairi, "Yeah?"

"Why are you wearing that blindfold? I haven't had the time to really ask."

And there it was. The question that he knew was coming. The one he really hoped he wouldn't have to answer. "I need it."

Kairi shook her head, stepping closer to him. "I'm not sure you really need to be blindfolded. Even if your eyes got hurt, it's more so others know."

Riku stepped away from Kairi, sighing, "Do you remember what I did during our journey?"

At this Kairi stopped, and furrowed her brow as garbled memories were recalled, "I remember seeing you change. Becoming more obsessed with darkness."

He nodded, "Yes. And I paid a price, by being turned into Ansem's puppet."

Kairi shuddered at the mention of the dark seeker's name "Yeah, I remember him. Is he gone?"

"I've silenced his influence in me. But his essence lingers." Riku began to resume his walk.

"Please. Let me see…" Again, Kairi asked with that tone that wished for some kind of answer after being kept in the dark for so long.

Slowly, he reached for the knot keeping the fabric over his eyes and loosened it.

And as it came off, Kairi gasped. Seeing her friend morph into the visage of the one who had chased the depths of darkness. Even so, the face she saw was one that held no joy, no pride. Just regret. "I'm sorry, I hoped I could control this by the time I saw you again."

And with that, he replaced the blindfold over his eyes, and began to retreat towards his own room.

"Riku!" He couldn't bear to show that face to her again if he could help it.

* * *

Nowadays, Roxas had been putting less stock in finding Xion in his search. There were so many worlds out there, all of them different. How could she choose one in particular to stay on? No, she had to be around Twilight Town. Where they spent most of their time after missions at the clocktower. Talking about the things they saw. Asking questions. And just relaxing, even if it was only for a moment. Even if Nobodies couldn't really enjoy it. He still wanted to have more of those moments.

Still, by the time he got here after his missions he didn't have any expectations of seeing her. Just stop by the ice cream stall to get something to eat. Even if it was just going through the motions, it was a habit. It wasn't like he'd see her running down the street. Like that black haired girl in the black-

"Xion!"

Roxas bolted out his place in line after spotting her. He didn't care how long he had to wait for that when he might have finally found his friend. Again, he called out to her. "Xion."

She turned, and upon seeing him again began to smile as much as he did. "Roxas, it's good to see you, I-"

"Well, it's good to see you too Xion." The two turned towards a very familiar voice. And sure enough, a very familiar redhead was watching the two have their reunion. His arms were crossed, and his face had begun to show the obvious fatigue of searching for their friend for days on end.

She stepped forward towards Axel, hands folded, "Axel, Roxas, I'm sorry. I just got worried when-"

"Don't." The man held up his hand and began to wave, "Just, don't worry about whatever you've learned. It doesn't matter."

Xion tried to speak up, "Axel, Wait."

Axel continued. "We can smooth this out with Saïx when we get back."

"Please, I-"

The man pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation, "Xion. We need to go back _now_. We can talk about what you learned later."

"Well." Axel turned towards Roxas at his interjection, "Can we get some ice cream before we go at least?"

He mulled this over, then shrugged, smiling "Oh Alright. They won't notice if you're gone a little longer. But we after that we go back to the castle. Deal?" Xion nodded, and at that, Axel made his way towards the ice cream line. Standing at the back he muttered, "Honestly, I could use some myself after these last few weeks."

As she began to walk the familiar roads to the clock tower, she felt a hand grasp her own. She turned towards the friend holding her hand. "Xion? It's okay. Whatever's worrying you, I'll listen."

She relaxed. "Thanks Roxas. I promise I'll tell you everything."


	7. Chapter 7: Hiding

**Chapter Seven: Hiding**

It had been almost a month since Xion had last sat on the Clock Tower's edge. Since she had last seen Roxas. As soon as the two of them had sat down to watch the sunset, he asked the question she knew was coming. "Xion. What happened? Why did you run away?"

She swallowed the knot that had begun to form in her throat. "For the longest time, I've had questions in the back of my mind about where I came from. So, I went to look for them"

Roxas nodded, "Yeah, Axel told me you went to Castle Oblivion. That you came from there."

About a week ago, she might have left it at that. Just said that she needed time to think. But when she looked at Roxas, she saw that same look that Kairi had. That same desperation, that yearning for an answer, any answer about their friend. Nobody should have to deal with that pain, least of all Roxas. So she continued, "When I found the answer about what I am, I worried about what you might think about me." She looked towards him, "Roxas, I'm not a Nobody. I was created as a replica by Vexen."

Roxas' eyes widened. Then he began to look away slightly. "So...you have emotions? A heart?"

Xion shook her head, "Everything that I was able to find says that what I am isn't really...well real. That all was useful for was to be a tool."

He snapped his head back towards her, "What!? That's ridiculous! Who said that?"

"Well, wrote down...typed. But it was quite a few people, Vexen, Saïx, Xigbar...Xemnas." Roxas' jaw hung as he heard the names she gave, his hands beginning to ball into fists. But then Xion began to smile. "But when I was wandering, I met someone. Someone who learned what I am and believed that it was real enough to matter." She put a hand on the stone railing she sat on, right between her and Roxas. "That what I feel when I'm around you and Axel isn't something fake."

Relaxing, Roxas moved his hand down to the railing as well. "So, you still like us?"

"Of course I still like you!" Xion placed a hand on her chest as she answered emphatically, "After all the time we've spent together," calling to mind countless conversations on the clocktower. "Everything we've done," many missions that they fought together on. "And what you've done for me." And his support for her as she initially struggled with her Keyblade. "There's no one else I'd rather be with."

Slowly, her hand began to get closer to his. "Roxas...what do you think of me?"

"Alright. Here we are." The two turned toward Axel, who had made his way upstairs with the ice cream, "So, what have you two been talking about?" Xion held her breath, waiting to see what Roxas would say.

"You're right. It didn't matter." As Roxas smiled, she managed to relax. "Xion's our friend. If she doesn't want to change that, I won't change it." Taking the ice cream from Axel, he handed the other popsicle to his friend. "Replica or Nobody, I'm glad you're here Xion."

Axel raised his eyebrow in response. "I thought I said you didn't need to talk about it?"

Xion, took a small bite from her ice cream, "Well...for now...I just wanted to talk about the basics. You and Roxas deserve to know."

Roxas nodded as he began to eat, "Axel, it's okay. No matter what, Xion's still our friend."

"Yeah. Just...want to make sure it stays that way."She could tell Axel was on edge from her being gone. She had to talk to him eventually as well about what she knew.

"So, Xion, anything else you learned while you were gone?"

But for today it could wait. "Well...did you know ice cream comes in pints?"

* * *

Kairi walked back inside the mansion. After Riku's transformation, she needed to get some fresh air. Needed to clear her head.

Needed to forget seeing her friend transform into the lunatic that had tried to kill her.

The memory she had of the journey months ago was a blur. Half remembered moments that barely came together. But one that was clear was a towering man looming over her. Ready to strike her down with her part in his plan completed. But Riku fought back, even though his body was practically under Ansem's control. His effort buying enough time for her to escape. That was one thing that she held onto as she remembered how Riku changed.

The other was the face he had as he had changed. He didn't sneer at her, dismissing her as a pawn to be discarded. He was wide eyed, on edge, not wasting any time to hide himself again as he realized he lost control. But that still left one question for her. Why did he lose control in the first place?

So once she had time to focus, she went back to the door of his room. For a moment, she hesitated. What if it was a trick? What if Ansem was biding his time, waiting for the right moment?

_*knock knock*_ "Riku, please, I just want to talk!"

She didn't care.

"It's been months since I saw you after everything."

Riku was her friend.

_*knock knock*_ "Can't you say anything?"

And she knew he was still there.

Finally, the door opened, and Riku stood there with the blindfold secured over his eyes. He sighed, "I'm sorry...I know you're trying to help me. It's still difficult to talk about."

"I know...it's just..." It was clear that any remnant of Ansem was gone for the moment, leaving only one question. "Why? Why did you seek the darkness in the first place?"

"I thought I had to." Riku walked into his room as Kairi followed him, "After we left the islands, I learned that you were in a coma. Nothing would wake you up." Approaching the bed in the corner, he sat down. "Sora was searching for us, world by world. But...I couldn't see that. All I saw was the same old Sora, having fun when there was work to be done." He folded his hands as he hung his head, "So I decided that I'd have to do whatever it would take to protect what mattered."

Kairi frowned, "But when you looked for more and more power, you forgot what mattered in the first place."

Riku nodded, "Until it was too late." he brought his hand up, and pointed to the black cloth covering his eyes. "And Ansem took advantage of the Darkness I had been drowning myself in."

Still, there was one part Kairi didn't understand. "What about Sora? Xion said he had become a heartless?" She remembered they were the hearts torn away from victims and infused with Darkness. But what happened to Sora to turn him into one? Was he still heartless? What had happened?

Riku shook his head, "I don't know everything about that." He pointed towards the other end of the mansion. "If you want to know more, ask Naminé."

The one who had taken Sora's memory from her. The one who had no delight in the act, only an expression of remorse. "I'll ask her then." She turned towards the room exit.

Riku held out his hand as he called after her, "Actually, I'd wait. She usually wants a bit of time while she works. Helps her focus on restoring Sora's memories. It'd probably be better to wait until tomorrow."

Sighing, Kairi nodded. "Alright. I guess I'll stay here for the night."

Riku was taken aback "Really? But your dad-"

"He's been busy with running the island for a long time. He probably won't notice I'm gone." Riku furrowed his brow at her blithe response. Kairi folded her arms, huffing, "I...I just can't walk away from this. Not now. When Xion gets back here, I want to be there to help her."

Sighing, Riku stood up. "I'll see if I can't find a sleeping bag for you then."

As he walked out the door, she called out to him, "Riku, There is one thing I do remember." he turned towards her, "I remember Ansem, trying to kill me." Riku winced at the memory. "And I remember you did everything you could to stop him." Kairi walked towards him "Maybe you lost your way. But I don't think it's too late to find it again." For a moment, Riku went slack at her words. "Riku?"

He waved his hand. "It's nothing. I..." he trailed off, words escaping him.

Eventually he brought a hand to his forehead "No..."

He shuddered. "I can't."

And he began to shake his head "I can't do it on my own."

And then he flinched, as Kairi put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You're not alone. Not anymore."

He took a moment, listening to what she said to him. Then he moved his hand from his head down to Kairi's hand, and gave it a light squeeze.

"Thank you."

* * *

Xemnas stared down at her from his throne. "Your absence is not insignificant Xion."

She nodded, "I know. I was just...looking into where I came from. And when I found out...it unnerved me." Silence hung over the meeting chamber, so she continued. "Because I'm not a Nobody, like all of you."

If there was any issue, the superior did not show it. "You were chosen to be here for a reason Xion. In time it shall be clearer to you." Xion could hardly believe it, nothing about punishment. "For now, you must redouble your efforts to gather more hearts for our goal."

If it allowed her to avoid notice, she wasn't going to question it. "Yes sir. I'll do what I need to."

"Good. You are to resume your missions tomorrow. Dismissed." Xemnas watched her from his throne as she turned to leave. But as she walked out of the meeting room, Xion couldn't help but mull over how her objective was described. A goal. Nothing about giving nobodies their own hearts, just a goal. Either way, one thing was certain. She couldn't let anyone besides Axel and Roxas learn what she learned. Which meant that she had to wait.

Xion could only hope that by the time she could speak with them honestly, it wouldn't be too late.


	8. Chapter 8: Connection

**Chapter Eight: Connection**

Roxas could only wait outside the meeting room, hoping that whatever Xemnas had in store for Xion, that it wasn't too harsh. Even if she couldn't be turned into a dusk like the other Nobodies on the council, he couldn't bear anything happening to her. So when she walked out the meeting room with a slight smile on her face, he was relieved. 'Just need to catch up with the work I missed,' according to her brief summary of what happened. Even so, he couldn't stop the nagging question of if that light punishment was only what she was told. So when it was his turn to sit on his throne in front of Xemnas, he asked,"Xion's fine? She's not in trouble?"

A firm nod was Xemnas' response,"As she said. Her distress at her origin is understandable given our Organization's purpose. Even so, she still has a part to play."

Then that left the question, "What part is that? Why did you recruit her?"

Xemnas shook his head "That is not your concern. You only need to mind your own work."

Not his concern? He was her best friend, it was absolutely his concern! Even so, it was clear this was going nowhere. But then his mind began to wander. Really, this was the most Xemnas had said to him specifically.

The only other time was when he wandered to the sea in the Dark World.

And Xemnas...called Roxas something different.

"Sora." Roxas uttered the name absentmindedly at first, but then looked back with a more focused gaze, "Who is Sora?"

"The connection." Was Xemnas...smiling? "He is what makes you and Xion a part of each other's lives. And the reason I placed Xion among our number." Sora...Sora was the reason Xion was here, even as a replica? "If you want her to stay that way, I must insist that you get your mind off these needless distractions." Silence hung over the chamber. "Dismissed."

But despite the command, Roxas was as focused on Xion's origins as ever.

And he knew that Sora was the key to it.

* * *

Kairi had managed to get up before Riku for once. As long as she could remember it was either her or him that was often the first awake. But this was one of those days that she had a reason to be up early. She had to see that girl. She walked over to the opposite end of the mansion, towards the one who had taken the memories away from her. To the one who seemed to bear the weight of that theft and more. Slowly, she opened the door to the white room and peeked inside. "Naminé…? You there?"

The girl in question was seated once again at the end of the table, notepad and crayon in hand. Looking up to her visitor, she set them aside, "Kairi. I suppose you have questions for me."

"You said before that the Organization threatened you." Kairi took a seat at the other end of the table, "Then why are you acting like all of it's your fault? It sounds like if they hadn't put your life on the line, you wouldn't have done it."

"Because it was a chance...to be someone. Even if it was fake." Naminé looked away from Kairi in shame, "Even if it couldn't last."

"What?"

"Because I'm not just a Nobody. I'm less than that." Namine shook her head, still unable to look Kairi in the eyes, "What do you call something, some cast off will that takes on a life of its own? Even when the body is still alive with its heart?"

"I don't know. But right now, that's not what I see." Kairi spoke adamantly as she stood up from her chair. "I see someone who's been trapped into doing something wrong, and tricked to think it's their fault because it was a chance not to be alone."

Naminé finally looked back at her in bewilderment, "How can you say that? I took him from you."

Kairi began to walk over to the other end of the table, "But you're doing your best to fix it. Put him back. Even if it made you feel lonely, you're trying to do what's right."

As her visitor reached her, Naminé sighed, "He asked me to, you know?" She shook her head, "Even if he had no memories of you. His heart couldn't forget. When he realized that the promise he made was for you? For someone he couldn't really remember, he decided to try to regain his old memories. It makes sense. Considering who I was made from."

A pause hung in the air before Kairi continued, reaching out her hand, "I'm sorry if I'm prying. But...who were you created from?"

Naminé looked at her, right in the eyes, "You know her. You've known her all your life. From the day you were born." And reaching out, her fingertips met.

Kairi's eyes widened. "Me? You're...my Nobody?"

Naminé nodded, and began to press her hand to match Kairi's "Yes. Once this is over. I'll rejoin with you. That way I'll-"

"Well I refuse." In a snap, Kairi pulled her hand back. Naminé's eyes widened in shock as she continued, "You're like Xion. You may not have been born like everyone is. But that doesn't mean you don't deserve to live!"

Naminé shuddered as she wrapped her arms around herself, "But DiZ...Everything he's told me. Nobodies never should have existed."

"DiZ is an Idiot!" Kairi clenched her fists in frustration, "If he's still calling you that after you've been trying to make things right, he has to be!" she reached out and put her hands on Naminé's shoulders, "If you didn't have a heart, you wouldn't care. Why would you let Sora keep his old memories when it would be more comfortable to make him forget?"

Naminé looked up at Kairi, and reached up to the hands on her shoulders. Uneasily, she responded, "Even so, once that's done I don't know what to do with my life."

Kairi sighed, "Sometimes, I don't either. I'm not totally sure what'll happen once I get Sora back. People don't always know where they want to go with their lives." She slid her hands of Naminé's, "But that's why we come together. So that we can find it."

Grasping back, Naminé began to smile for the first time Kairi had known her, "Thank you, I...I don't know how to repay you."

This time it was Kairi's turn to look aside sheepishly, "Actually. There is something selfish I'd like to ask." She took a breath and asked, "What is he like? You saw his memories. Even though I know he was important, I can't remember why."

Naminé began to talk, "He was one of your first friends on Destiny Islands. All your life...he was there for you. He introduced you to Riku, and you spent so many days together." After what she had done, Kairi's selfishness was almost benign in comparison. And if the most precious person to him had more of a basis to connect memories, Sora's awakening might be hastened. And with that in mind Naminé began to remind Kairi of her lost connection.

* * *

Axel sat on the clock tower, finally fully refreshed after weeks of searching for Xion. It might not have been perfect, but sitting with Roxas and Xion was the closest thing to what he called happiness in his life. He'd been a bit worried when Xion ran off, and Is..Saïx made it clear that their days together were numbered.

But that wouldn't happen for a long time, right? For now, he just could relax without any unexpected questions shaking things up too much.

"Xion...Have you heard of a boy called Sora?"

Well, it was fun while it lasted.

Still, almost every mention of Sora has been avoided in Organization documentation like the plague. Not to mention anyone that knew him who wasn't in the Organization had their mind wiped courtesy of Naminé. So he asked, "How did you hear that name?" At the very least, he had to make sure there wasn't another surprise hiding like Xion's past

"A long time ago. When I first joined the organization. Xemnas called me that name." Okay, bosses fault, that's on them, "I asked him about it yesterday. He said that he was 'the connection' that makes Xion and I a part of our lives. He also said it's why he made her a member of the Organization." Roxas turned toward him. "Axel, do you know him?"

Alright, just keep it simple. "Can't say that I do." Just deflect.

Just ignore that little sting inside.

And just hope that Xion hasn't remembered anything from going to Castle Oblivion

"I do. It's a long story. But I think it's an important story."

Well, great. "Do we need to hear it?" Did they really need to make things more complicated? Couldn't they just be happy as they were?

"Well, I think so. Considering he's the reason any of us are still here." Well, putting it like that, Xion had a point. "Many months ago, when the heartless still ran wild across all the worlds, there was a boy with a keyblade. He fought the horde of darkness, almost gave up his life, right up to the dark seeker, Ansem." Alright, that was the cover story, what else did she know? "But a short while after that something happened to him. Memories were taken away from him, and he nearly lost his mind. And because of that, no one knows he even existed." Alright, getting a bit too close to the truth for comfort. "He was just barely able to hang on, and somewhere out there he's resting. Trying to regain his lost memories." Axel released the breath he was holding. Okay, nothing about the Organization being the ones responsible, yet.

Then Roxas asked the obvious question. "How do you know about him?"

Xion placed a hand on her chest, "Because somehow those lost memories found their way inside me."

Okay, he needed to play damage control, "Well, are you really sure it's this Sora guy? Anything distinctive?"

Xion chewed her lip as she recalled the boy. "He had...brown spiky hair, a red suit, black jacket, and yellow shoes. And there was one other thing." She reached out and materialized the keyblade. "His keyblade was exactly like ours, Roxas."

"Seems nondescript to me." Axel shrugged in a show of nonchalance. "What do you think Ro...xas?"

The boy was staring off into the distance, limply holding the ice cream stick between his fingers. He looked towards his hand, and brought forth his Keyblade. He stared at the link that was the one identifying feature connecting him and Sora.

And then it clicked.

"He's me. I'm his Nobody." Roxas' eyes widened, as the Keyblade vanished and the ice cream fell from his fingers. "But if he's still out there, alive with his body…" He looked down at his hands in horror, "What am I?" For once, Axel could answer this honestly.

He reached out and held Roxas by the shoulder,"You're our friend." Roxas turned towards him, uncertainty still lingering, "Like you said to Xion, where you came from doesn't matter, and that's not going to change how things are between us. Got it memorized?"

Xion touched Roxas' other shoulder, "You're still you Roxas. And there's no-one else I'd rather be with."

Roxas looked to both of his friends, caught as he was in his doubts. Eventually, he began to smile again, and nodded at them. "Thanks. I think I needed that." Then he looked down to the ground, where the remnant of his ice cream lay splattered on the ground. "Aw, man. I barely got to eat it."

Axel immediately held out a hand with some Gil. "Here, a freebie on me. You look like you could use a little extra something. We'll wait." Nodding, Roxas accepted the Money, and began to run down into the streets. When he was gone, Axel turned to Xion with a more somber expression on his face, "Xion. There are a lot of people who have their eye on Sora, and the people he's connected to. You need to be careful with who you talk to about it." He knew that despite the boy's absence, Xemnas and Xigbar still had an eye out for the boy. If they knew Xion was poking around, they might start asking questions. And who knows what they'd find.

Xion held her free hand to her chest, "Axel. You won't lose us."

"I…that's not..." Of course, he couldn't tell them about it. Roxas' reaction only confirmed that any more revelations might send them off the deep end. So he tried to talk about something else, "We're Nobodies. You know we can't feel."

Xion shook her head, "Then why do we matter to you? Why did you comfort Roxas?" It was strange though. She wasn't asking as if she didn't know, it was more like she wanted him to say what he knew.

The truth he knew deep down on some level. He looked out to the horizon as he spoke."When I'm with you two...It almost feels like I have a heart. Even if it's fake."

A moment of silence, before Xion spoke again, "Who says it's fake?"

Saïx for one. And Xemnas and Xigbar made sure that point was never forgotten.

Though...after ten years…

Shouldn't they have made their point by now?

Axel took a bite into his popsicle. It didn't matter. Just as long as he could spend his days like this with his friends, nothing mattered. He'd do whatever it would take to keep Xion and Roxas safe by his side.

Whether it was from whatever Xemnas had planned, or from themselves.

"Well, fake or not I want to hold onto this feeling. No matter what."

For the moment, Xion accepted that.


	9. Chapter 9: Missing

**Chapter Nine: Missing**

"Alright. Just a few more!" Roxas dodged into a break in soldiers' ranks. With a practiced spin, he sent the group of heartless flying away. For many, the shining slice of the keyblade caused them to vanish, leaving only their hearts. As for the stragglers…

"Freeze!" Xion's magic took care of them. Blasts of ice flew towards the surviving heartless. Leaving only the larger heatless standing. Diving away from the monster's charge, he quickly flung his keyblade into its side. Magic holding the blade in place, it spun and ground away at the heartless' flesh. But as the keyblade returned to his hand, Roxas saw that he only had succeeded in making it angrier.

Fortunately, Xion had rushed in to drive her Keyblade into the heartless' rear. Howling in pain, the monster turned on her. Swiping at Xion with a shadowed claw, she was able to parry the blow away, keyblade ringing as it was struck. With the heartless distracted, Roxas saw the nearby tree and got an idea.

Stepping back a bit, he jumped into the air, and with a flip ascended higher to reach the branch. Swinging his body back and forth, he gained enough momentum to vault himself on top of the heartless to stab the monster from above. With as the keyblade sunk into its back, the heartless finally went limp before disintegrating to release its heart.

Xion sighed, wiping her brow. "That was a great move! You'll have to show me how you got so nimble sometime."

Roxas nodded, still smiling from the combat high.

But after a moment passed, he realized that wasn't the only reason he was in a good mood.

"I missed this."

Xion blinked, "Fighting heartless?" She chuckled as her keyblade vanished, "That's our job Roxas, I think I'd be the one missing it. Though you're right, it's pretty good to get back to cracking-"

"I missed you." Roxas said without taking his eyes off her. Still grinning.

This caused her to falter somewhat, "J-Just going on missions with me? Or.."

He shook his head, "Not just that. You're the only one I know in the Organization who's always asking questions about the worlds we visit. And when we go there, you show me different ways of seeing things."

Xion brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, slightly smiling, "Well, it's not just me. You're the one who got me started with trying to find interesting new things in worlds in the first place."

"Me?" Roxas pointed to himself, slightly incredulous, "I mean, you're the one who collects seashells from all over. You're always bringing me new ones. I haven't gotten anything but a ton of potions that are piling up."

Xion giggled, "Maybe, but you're the one who heard the sea in them." She nodded with a smile, "There's nobody I know that's like you."

A slight pang filled his chest, as Roxas recalled exactly who he was like, "Not even Sora?"

"Well of course not," Xion, reached down and took his hand, "He's not you."

"Ah…"

It was a moment before Roxas could register Xion holding his hand. And a few seconds later, Xion blinked, as she realized what she had done almost subconsciously. Even so, her hand lingered as she looked down at it entwined with his.

Then Roxas's hold on her hand held tighter. Turning her gaze back up, Xion saw him looking back at her with a small smile.

It was strange. Roxas once worried that the two of them had drifted apart.

That she didn't trust him.

But after learning of their differences, opening up about their true selves, he felt closer to her than before.

He was certain of that as she smiled back at him, cheeks glowing pink.

This...this was like that time in Beast's Castle. The way Belle looked at Beast.

What did Xaldin call it?

Love?

Even though Xaldin was unhappy about anything that wasn't about the mission, Roxas kind of liked-

Wait. Mission. They completed a mission

"I...I think we need to head back."

At Roxas' words Xion blinked, and let go of his hand hastily and looked away,"Oh! Uh...Yeah...We should go." Her smile was gone, but a light blush lingered on her cheeks.

Seeing her like that though, having to cut short their time together. "We...could go to the clocktower later? Together?" He mumbled, a slight burning sensation in his cheeks.

Xion turned toward him at the offer, and began to grin and nod excitedly "Yeah! That sounds great!"

And so the two made their way back to the castle they called home.

* * *

A beach.

His home.

Sora could remember it. Destiny Islands.

Where there was Riku, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie…

And a girl.

A very important girl.

More than he could say in words.

He still could remember bits and pieces of her sometimes…

What was she like…

What did they do?  
Well, there was that one time they tried to go fishing. You know, since everyone on the island could fish.

Of course, He and Riku didn't know where to start.

But then she had the perfect idea. There were all those other boats that had nets with loads of fish! they could just borrow theirs!  
Man her dad was so mad when he found out where the fisher's hauls had been going!

But she wasn't worried. As long as they were together.

Still, he could at least try to remember her name.

There was so much he wanted to tell her about after all.

* * *

"..and there was such a mess. Even if your dad wasn't mad at you for borrowing them, you all still had to clean up the hut you'd been keeping the fish in."

Kairi giggled at Naminé's story, "Yeah, he always was big on being responsible. Guess that's why I recall giving him such a hard time despite his lectures." Even so, she hardly minded the discrepancy now. WIth more pieces of his life coming together, Kairi could feel the pieces of her own shattered heart beginning to mend. Maybe not perfectly, as there was still something that kept her from recalling those stories as hers. But even so, it was therapeutic.

The fact that Naminé was in better spirits helped as well. In the week they had spent waiting for Xion, she had been listening to all the pieces of her life with Sora. In between, Kairi told her some of the other parts of her home, as well as bringing Naminé some better meals from Twilight Town. She certainly deserved more nutrition than some bread and water.

Naminé nodded at the explanation, "Really, it must be nice having an understanding father, even if he-"

"_I thought I told you not to interfere with her work!" _A dark portal appeared next to Naminé, and out of it stepped a very angry old man.

"DiZ! I…" Naminé stammered as she was faced down by her mummified captor, "I was just helping Kairi to remember. Even if I can't give her back her memories, I can help her by-"

"Are these puerile stories truly helping her?" DiZ sneered at the explanation, leaning into Naminé's face "You cannot waste time with these frivolous-"

Kairi stood up, fists clenched at her side,"Okay, what's your problem?! She's helping you save Sora as best as she can!"

DiZ opened his mouth "She-"

"And it better be something better than this 'she's different so I don't trust her' nonsense!"

A single orange eye narrowed as it met Kairi's glare. "It is not simply different. How can you judge one who has no heart? Something that has neither conscience, nor capacity to understand the pain of another?"

Kairi looked at Naminé with a far less angry frown, "By looking at their actions. And right now, she's trying her best to fix her mistakes and mend the pain she's caused."

DiZ snorted and crossed his arms, "And the replica? A mockery of life deserves the chance to pretend it is more than it was ever meant to be?"

"She deserves a chance to be more than what others say she has to be." Kairi placed a hand on her chest as she pleaded, "Instead of trying to beat them down, shouldn't we try to help them first?"

At the other end of the room, the door opened. Riku walked in with crossed arms, "To be fair Xion's been gone for almost a week now."

Kairi shook her head, exasperated "She might be trying to figure out how to tell her friend without bringing the Organization down on us!" She walked toward Naminé and DiZ, "We just have to trust-!"

"TRUST THEM!?" DiZ roared at the suggestion. He grabbed Kairi by the wrist, "They're monsters! They would sooner let you die to gather your heart then help!"

Kairi pulled back against his grip and began to punch at his torso. "Let go!"

DiZ turned as he held Kairi wrist and tried to deflect her counterattack, "Riku, lock her up somewhere! If she continues to interfere with her childish crusade, our whole venture shaAGH!" His command was interrupted however, by Naminé deciding to get up from her chair and push him. DiZ lost balance, and his grip on Kairi. Giving her the chance to take Naminé's hand and rush over to Riku's end of the room. DiZ was fuming as he got to his feet. "You...Riku, do something!"

He stared at the old man before he gave his response.

"No."

"W-What?!"

Riku shook his head as Kairi began to look at him and smile, "I've been ignoring the truth for too long. Instead of trying to fix my mistakes, I've just been trying to hide from them. Hide from the people I hurt."

DiZ slammed his hand on the table, "We _need_ to hide! Beings of the dark such as us-"

"Beings of the dark go more out of control, the more they try to avoid the light." Riku held up his hand, and gazed at it through his blindfold, "These past months, I kept watching over Sora's light. Believing if I just helped him. It would be fine." He sighed, "But I didn't want to think about what Sora would really want."

Riku glanced at his childhood friend, "But seeing Kairi again. Talking with her. It reminded me that he wasn't the only person I hurt with my selfishness." He placed his hand on his chest,"And it was only after I talked with her that I realized that the path to dawn can't be walked by darkness alone. I need the light too. I need my friends."

"Your light? Your friends!? How could your friends help you with _this_?!" DiZ reached over and snatched the blindfold from Riku's face.

With a swirl of darkness, Riku once again transformed into Ansem. He was wide eyed, while Naminé and Kairi were aghast. Though it didn't take long for the latter to glare at the one who had forcibly transformed Riku.

But finally, he broke the silence,"I don't know. But I do know that it won't happen if I stay on my own."

Kairi placed a hand on his arm. "You won't have to do it alone."

The transformed Riku nodded, and then he took a breath. Again, the darkness swirled around him, but this time it dissipated to reveal his original body, "It's not much, but I think I can still hold it back a bit better now."

DiZ snorted derisively, "So you have regained some control thanks to her." He turned away "I still cannot fathom why you would have faith in someone so naive as my...as Kairi."

The original aborted end of DiZ's sentence got everyone's attention. Especially Kairi's as she stepped forward, "What. What am I to you?"

The man shook his head, "It does not matter anymore. Once I set my affairs in order, all will be well."

Kairi crossed her arms and "You mean, once you get your revenge? Don't you know there's more to life than that?"

DiZ froze at the question, then with a halting voice answered,"No...I don't."

Kairi stared at DiZ, a thought forming in her mind. "Have you lost what you loved, clinging to your hate for so long?"

Silence hung over the room. But eventually DiZ vanished in darkness without answering.

Leaving Kairi alone with her pity. And her hope in her friends both near and far.

Spying a stray piece of paper, she picked it up. Somehow...she just had this urge.

Kairi turned to Naminé "Mind if use this?"

She tilted her head, "What for?"

Picking up a black crayon, Kairi sat down with the page, "I want to write a letter to Xion."

Riku shook his head, "We don't exactly know her address." Eventually however he smiled wryly, "Then again, I'm not sure it's a letter you really want to send to her, is it?"

Kairi nodded, "I just want to put my feelings down on paper." She chuckled, "I probably wrote loads of letters to Sora, right?"

Naminé nodded having relaxed with DiZ gone, "More than I could count in your memories."

"I still remember the time I found the shoebox you hid your collection in." Riku lightly laughed and shook his head, "I don't think I ever saw you madder."

"Guess that's why that shoebox is in my room has all those blank papers." Kairi's eyes grew wistful for a moment, "Why I didn't want to throw a single one of them away." But after a moment, she smiled, "Maybe when this is over. I might finally show them to him." And so in black pastel, she wrote…

* * *

_Xion._

_It's been about a week and I hope you're still out there. That something didn't happen to you when you went out to find your friends. But from what you told me I'm positive Axel and Roxas will come to help._

_Honestly, even though it's tough waiting for you, I'm glad I'm 's given me a chance to talk to Riku again. I think it's really been helping Riku come to terms with himself. _

_And Naminé's shared so many stories of Sora with I've learned more about what I've been missing. _

_It's like a scattered memory that's a far off dream._

_But she's been helping line them together, his pieces and mine._

_After we've helped Naminé bring him back, I think you should meet Sora along with me. From all the stories Naminé told me, I think he'd like you. He seems like the kind of guy who can make good friends with anyone._

_I hope that I'll see you again._

_And this time nothing will be forgotten._

_Kairi_

* * *

One week. It had been almost a week since she had left the Mansion. Since she had met Kairi. She had tried to broach the topic of Sora again with Axel and Roxas. But various missions had kept them apart since that afternoon on the clock tower. Day by day, she kept Kairi and Sora waiting. And it hurt, after she put so much faith in her. After Kairi told her she had a right to exist.

What kind of friend would leave them hanging?

Even so, it hadn't been easy to get Axel and Roxas to listen. With Axel, he just seemed to clam up whenever she brought up Sora. Granted, she knew a lot of the organization higher ups were interested in him. But still, it was no reason for Axel to try and steer the topic away on the clock tower. Roxas was a bit more open to the topic, despite his issues. But with Roxas, he had been getting so exhausted after missions. When they ran into each other after the clock tower, he was more in a mood to eat ice cream than chat.

It wasn't until yesterday that she had a chance to see Roxas again and really speak with him...

...She'd gotten distracted.

But she didn't want to wait. She had to talk with them soon. And with Roxas unleashing his Limit Break on the draconic heartless, it would be very soon. Columns of light circled around him, and sliced the Heartless's flesh. As they shot outward, the creature was blasted back to the wall where it disintegrated on contact. The fight finished, Roxas' keyblade vanished as he caught his breath. "I just don't get it. I've fought these things before. This should be easy for me. So why is it so much harder?"

It was honestly a puzzle for Xion as well, "I'm not sure. I just know that I've never had a better time." Especially with clearing out that crowd before the larger boss showed up.

Roxas chuckled. "I know I want to share my life with you. I'm not sure about sharing my power if it leaves me like this."

...sharing power?

"Xion? Is something wrong?"

She didn't register Roxas' words, instead, she recalled those of Xemnas.

The connection.

Sora connected them.

Roxas was weaker…while she got stronger?

In her spare time, she'd begun to dive deeper and deeper into the memories of Sora. She was gaining memories, gaining power.

And whatever was driving that intake wouldn't care what it got.

And that brought the pieces closer into place. Xemnas didn't care about hearts. He wanted power. If he didn't care about hearts. Why worry about the wielders? As long as there was a powerful keyblade under his control, it didn't matter who had it.

So why not make sure he got the best, by making the best fight to survive?

"Xion?" A hand on her shoulder brought her focus back.

And with it, panic. She looked back with wide eyes, "Roxas, we need to talk about Sora."

"Really?" He asked, taken aback by the tone, but eventually he nodded. "Alright, let's get back to the castle and-"  
"No! Not there!" Her hands shot up to grip Roxas' shoulders. "We have to talk in Twilight Town!"

Roxas brought his hands up to caress her face, "Xion...is everything alright?"

Xion slowly shook her head in his hands, "No. And right now you and Axel are the only ones I can trust about any of this." And right now, she couldn't delay any longer.

If she waited, the one she loved would be in grave danger.


	10. Chapter 10: Heart

**Chapter Ten: Heart**

In the room were nothing gathered, three members of the Organization sat in contentment. Xigbar stretched on his chair, placing his hands behind his head, "Things are going pretty good. Xion's back under control."

Saïx nodded in response, "Indeed. It has returned to us without incident. I shall proceed with the completion of the devices in congress with Xion's drain on Roxas."

Xemnas waved his hand in assurance, "There is no need to hurry. At this stage, the chance of interference is minimal."

Xigbar raised an eyebrow and scoffed, "As if! What about our cloak stealing imposter?"

Xemnas shook his head dismissively, "So long as we remain vigilant against his presence, we have nothing to fear. It shall not be long before Xion and Roxas clash, and only the worthy shall remain."

Upon his throne, the superior smirked, "And Sora shall never awaken."

* * *

Roxas sat on the edge of the clock tower, his hands gripping the ledge. Whatever Xion wanted to talk about with Sora, he knew had something to do with their connection. It had something to do with why he was feeling drained day by day. And it had something to do with why almost no-one else in the Organization wanted to talk about any of it.

Xion herself just had her hands folded in her lap, looking out at the sunset. "At the sound of a door creak the two instantly looked towards the side of the tower where Axel walked in, ice cream in hand. "Alright. I've got the usu—"

"Actually...I'm not hungry."

Roxas and Axel stared at Xion. Axel chuckled weakly, "I mean, you don't want it to melt, do ya?"

Roxas laid a hand on Xion's, "It's that serious, huh?"

She sighed and nodded, "It's putting you in danger, Roxas. So yeah, pretty serious."

"Danger?!" Roxas was taken aback, "Wait, what does Sora have to do with it?!"

"Woah!" Axel held up his free hand to try and placate the two, "Back it up, kids. Maybe we should start at the beginning?"

Xion closed her eyes and sighed, "You know that Roxas and I are connected because of Sora. And I've got some of his memories right?" Roxas nodded, and she continued, "Well lately, I've been seeing more and more of Sora's memories."

Roxas shook his head, "What does that have to do with..." he trailed off as he thought about the evidence.

Then gasped in shock as it came together what else she might be gaining that once was Sora's.

He put a hand to Xion' shoulder, "No, there's no way what's happening with you is causing me to get drained!" He turned to his other side with a smile, "Right, Axel?"

That smile faded however, as Roxas saw his friend's terse expression, "Axel?"

"You should eat your ice cream before it melts." Axel handed over the frozen treats.

But Roxas didn't seem interested. He reached out, not to the sea salt ice cream, but to his friend. He asked, "Axel, the connection between me and Xion. Is that's what's making me weaker?"

Axel winced, "Listen, this isn't something you should be getting into. You should just..."

But Roxas had already pulled his hand back, gears had begun to turn in his head as he whispered, "You…"

"_You_ _knew?!"_ Xion finally vocalized, hardly able to look Axel in the eye.

Screwing his eyes shut, he "Listen...what was I supposed to say?! 'Hey guys, guess what?! The men upstairs only want one of you? Want a treat?!' I just…!" Looking at the popsicles in his hand, Axel tossed them aside, shaking his head. "I know this is bad."

"You think?!" Roxas sputtered out as he began looking at his hands, "One of us? You mean this'll just keep going till I die?" He looked to Xion searching for an answer in her eyes, "Do you think you can stop it?"

She shook her head, "I don't even know how. If I could—!" Roxas nodded, understanding. Xion sighed as she continued, "I can only see this going a few ways. Like you said, this would go on till you're gone. The other choice would be if you...overpowered me and took my strength."

"No." The answer was immediate. There was no way Roxas would ever make that choice.

Axel stepped forward, "Well...maybe if we make some kind of big payday for a mission. You both got a load of hearts! Then Xemnas would see—"

"Xemnas doesn't care," Xion shook her head, "After all this time with our Kingdom Hearts in the sky." She looked to Axel and Roxas, "Don't you think it's strange that after everything we've done, he hasn't said anything about getting hearts for the Organization?" Xion closed her eyes and sighed, "All he wants is power. He doesn't care what he does to get it."

Axel looked at his hand, and clenched it, wincing, "I...well what else can we do?! Do you know?!" He pointed to Xion, demanding her answer.

"There's one other choice." Xion nodded and began to explain, "I could go to Sora, give up his memories that I'm holding onto." She looked to the sunset, "And that's what I want to do. To help him come back."

Axel sputtered, waving his hands frantically, "Xion, that'll destroy you!"

"Xion," Roxas could only shake his head, hardly believing that someone so close to him wanted to go away. He could only ask, "Why?"

"Because it wasn't just his memories that were erased. It was the memories of people who knew him, were friends with him," Xion sighed as she looked out to the distant sea, "and loved him. And even though they don't remember him, their hearts remember. And they all hurt with that loss."

Roxas began to wonder, "How long...has he been forgotten?"

Xion sighed before answering, "A little over eight months."

Eight months. Roxas could barely stand little under one month not knowing what happened to Xion.

All those people that cared so much about Sora.

Were they feeling the same as he did? Worse? He could barely imagine what it might be like to lose Xion and forget she was even there.

Axel crossed his arms, scowling, "So...so Sora and his friends get a happy ending while we lose you?! How is that fair?!"

"I don't think you'll lose me," Xion stood up from the ledge as she spoke, "When Sora fell, it was the bond he had to someone he cared about more than anything that brought him back." Turning to Axel and Roxas, she placed a hand on her chest, "I believe that there's something between us. Something real. And I think it might be enough for me to—"

"Xion, what you're talking about," Axel began to shake his head, then spat out, "It's a fantasy! Nobodies don't have hearts!"

Xion frowned, and pressed on, "Then why do you care?"

"Xion," Roxas stood up and looked at her, a torn expression on his face. "Part of me is happy you believe in me...but…" he cringed as his voice began to crack, "Xion, I don't want to lose you!"

Xion winced at Roxas worry, her eyes growing misty, "Axel...Roxas…I know I'm risking my life. But no matter what happens, I'm trusting that somehow you'll be able to find me again."

She reached out her hand. "I just want you to trust me."

Roxas stared at her, the gears of the clocktower ticking away as Xion's words spun in his mind, "Xion...I—"

"You…" Axel began to growl, "You think you can just do what you want!"

Xion took a step back, shaking her head, "Axel...wait!

Roxas took a step between them, "Axel, what are you doing?!"  
"I'm not letting you do this Xion!" Axel tried to grab at her wrist.

"STOP!" Roxas pushed between them to break Axel's grip. But as his hand came loose, Xion lost her balance and began to fall over the edge.

"ROXAS!"

He didn't think. Couldn't think. Not of anything besides catching Xion as she called out to him. He jumped over the edge, but she had fallen much further away than he thought at first. Roxas began to glide towards her, the skill he learned in Neverland letting him float towards her in the air.

Axel shouted out, "Roxas, I'll catch up to you! Stop Xion!"

But with a twist in the air, Xion had righted herself and spread her arms. Using the skill Roxas had taught her to fly away from the clock tower.

He had to catch up to her. Roxas shouted, "Xion, wait!"

She looked back at him, then looked up to the clock tower. After a moment, she looked ahead, turned, and began to float over to one of the empty alleys. Coming to a landing, she held her head, sighing, "Axel..._why?_"

Roxas set down behind her. Still concerned about her, he held out his hand, "Xion...I…" he sighed, "I want to believe that you're right. That somehow...I can bring you back." He began to clutch at his chest, "But what...what if you're wrong? What if I'm just hollow? What if these feelings…"

"Are fake?" Xion turned to him, "I'll say it again. I trust you." She placed a hand on his own, resting it on his chest. "I believe in what we have together," Xion let out a shuddering breath as her fingers entwined between his own, "That it's real enough for me to hold on."

Xion looked Roxas in the eye, and asked, "Do you trust me?"

And in that moment, Roxas realized he knew what he needed to do.

* * *

Kairi paced along the floorboards, grateful for taking the time to clean up the dust in Xion's absence. But still she had reasons to worry. While DiZ had made himself scarce, Riku was a bit more visible since their fight. Keeping less to himself, and more spending time with her and Naminé. More and more, she spent less time listening to stories about Sora, and more watching the forest for any sign of Xion.

"You don't think she got caught, do you?" Naminé asked as she set down her crayon and paper.

"She'll be back." Kairi answered with a nod, "I know Xion will see things through."

Riku perked up, nose twitching, "Actually, I think that's her right now." He walked over to the window and looked out with his unbound eyes.

Kairi watched the treeline, and eventually pointed to two black cloaked figures that had appeared, "There, that has to be them, right?"

Riku nodded, "Yeah. Naminé, stay here while we bring them up."

A moment later Riku and Kairi walked out the mansion to see both of their guests standing outside the mansion gates. Kairi rushed over to her friend with a smile, "You're back!"

Xion nodded, looking to the black robed compatriot who accompanied her "Yeah, Roxas is going to help us."

"Hi," he gave a sheepish nod, "Xion's filled me in on some of who you are while I was walking over. Um, Kairi, right? And Riku?"

Riku stepped forward. "Yeah, we'll explain a bit more inside. And get to work helping Sora downstairs."

Kairi began to look around curiously, "Where's your other friend, Axel?"

"Oh, I'm right here," A terse voice spoke. A red-haired man appeared in a flash behind Roxas and Xion, who whirled around to face him as fire coalesced into chakrams in his hands, "And I'm _so _glad you've shown me where Sora's been hiding."


	11. Chapter 11: Xion

**Chapter Eleven: Xion**

Eight months.

After eight months, Xion thought she knew her friends. At the least, she was certain she knew Roxas. She knew how he had felt towards her.

Even if he hadn't quite said the words yet.

But Axel? The smart friend she met with after missions? Always had a joke to tell? The one who told them so many stories? Did their best to look after her and Roxas? He wasn't in front of her anymore. The Axel in front of her and Roxas looked past them to the mansion behind the gate. "You said that Sora's the connection between you and Roxas, right Xion?" He sported a toothy grin that hunger for blood. "If the connection's broken, things'll be fine?"

The bottom of Xion's stomach dropped as she heard his words, "No…"

"NO!" A scream from behind her. "I can't lose him! Not after all this time searching!" Kairi stepped forward, frantically shaking her head. "Listen to me! Maybe there's another way! You don't have to do this!"

Axel chuckled, barely registering Kairi's words, "You know, there's a story about a knot, where whoever undid it would rule the world. Made by some guy...Gordian? Gordias?" he shook his head, "Doesn't matter. The point was, it was the most impossible thing you could think of. Nobody could untie it." Flames gathered into a ball floating above his held chakram, "Until someone decided to cut it apart." Grinning, Axel shouted, "My biggest problem was that I had no clue where to cut till now!" And he hurled the fireball towards the mansion.

She moved without thinking, Xion summoned her keyblade and knocked the flame away. "Axel, stop this!" At this point, Riku and Roxas had called upon their own weapons.

"Oh I will." Axel began to gather more flames around him, "I'm going to end this once and for all. And I don't think I'll be alone in ending it either." Roxas' eyes widened as Axel looked directly at him, "I mean...if you really cared about her, you'd be right next to me. We need to keep her from doing something we'll all regret."

Silence hung over the air. Everyone's eyes were on Roxas. He spoke in a forlorn tone, eyes drifting downward, "Maybe...I'll have regrets no matter what I choose." But a second later, Roxas gritted his teeth and met Axel's gaze, "But I won't make distrusting Xion one of them!"

"You...You idiot!" Axel roared as he incinerated the forest behind him, "If you really cared about your friends, you'd do whatever it takes to keep them safe!" The man dashed forward, chakram at the ready.

Only to be intercepted by Riku and his dark blade, who strained while responding, "No...Before that...you need to listen to your friends!" He turned to the rest of the group, "All of you! Get inside! I'll hold him off!" With a shove, Riku forced Axel back on the forest path.

Xion grimaced. So many months she spent resenting him and his words. Now seeing Riku die was the last thing she wanted. She looked at Kairi, clenching her hand in frustration and worry. "Riku…" She ran to a hefty branch that had fallen to the ground. "I'm going to help him!"

"No!" Xion shouted as she held Kairi back. At the incredulous look, she answered, "If I'm going to make it through this I know I'll need your help too."

Kairi pursed her lips and looked to Riku at the forest's edge. Looking back to meet Xion's pleading gaze, she sighed then nodded, "Alright, let's go." Sparing a backward glance to Riku deflecting Axel's flames, she ran back into the mansion with Xion and Roxas.

* * *

Xion burst into Naminé's room with Kairi and Roxas. "Listen, we need to hur—" Only to stop as she saw a barrier of darkness block the door they walked in.

Across from them by the other door which was open, Naminé stood an apologetic look on her face. Next to her was a glaring DiZ holding it open, "All of you. Follow me. _Now." _At his harsh tone, everyone winced.

Xion stepped forward and asked, "What's going on?"

DiZ rolled his eyes, "What's going on is that thanks to your idiocy, the organization is at our doorstep! If Sora is to awaken, we must act now to retrieve his memories from Xion."

Naminé looked at DiZ in shock, "Right now?! But if I go that fast, Xion _will _be forgotten!"

"Forgotten!?" Roxas shouted in horror. "No! Wait!"

But DiZ was unmoved, barking out, "Get rid of it NOW Naminé! We cannot afford to concern ourselves with these unnecessary _things!_"

"I'll go." Xion answered as she walked forward towards the door, but as she neared it, she turned back to her friends. Friends who seemed close to tears of sorrow and fury, "Can Kairi and Roxas be with me?"

DiZ rolled his eyes as the two rushed to Xion's side, "You think the power of a princess of heart will be enough to save you? After only a short day together? If it makes things easier, fine." He turned to Roxas, "As for that thing, I suppose I can allow for this transien—"

A keyblade pointed at his throat finally silenced DiZ, as Roxas ground out, "_Shut. Up."_

Kairi clutched at the shoulder she held, "Xion please! I know things are bad, but you can't give up!"

Xion lay her hand on Kairi's and gave a squeeze back, a slight smile on her face, "I'm not giving up." She looked over to Roxas, "Because I've got what I need right here."

Roxas turned to Kairi, "Wait...so your power as a princess of heart could help?"

"My power?" Kairi's eyes widened in realization,"Yes...That's the power I have." She placed a hand on her chest, and began to smile. Kairi turned to look at the boy on the other side of her friend, "I think...we might be able to do this."

"Then he is waiting downstairs," DiZ ground out through his teeth, as he pointed to the door.

Xion nodded and walked down the steps, Roxas and Kairi besides her while Naminé and DiZ followed behind. Eventually, after passing a computer, they came to a hallway with a set of pods along the side. Xion gasped in recognition of the people inside, "Donald? And Goofy?"

"They're recovering along with Sora." Naminé spoke up as they came to the end of the hallway, opening the door to a white room, "He's here."

The chamber seemed almost ethereal. With the exception of green lights along the bottom of the floor, the only feature was a solid white pod. Unlike the ones before, this one obscured its occupant completely. Sora was still hidden from view.

Naminé sighed and looked at Xion as they approached the pod, "I...I wanted to give you more time. Make the process as painless as possible. But...with this little time…"

Roxas took Xion's hand. "Then I'll bear some of that pain."

Kairi put a hand on Xion's shoulder, and felt something stirring within her, "And I'll bear the other half." Already, she could feel something building from the depths of her own heart. Reaching out to Xion. To everything that she _was._

Xion swallowed, then turned to Naminé, "Whenever you're ready."

The girl raised her hand towards Xion. Light began to shine from Xion and the pod.

And then Kairi felt pain.

The same pain that caused her, Xion, and Roxas to scream.

Pain that made Naminé almost stop what was pulling Xion. Pulling all that was her towards the pod. But a stern look from DiZ caused Naminé to continue. Closing her eyes, she began to resume the rushed extraction of memories.

* * *

Riku had barely ran into the forest when he heard a shout.

"BURN, BABY!"

At that moment, Axel lept from the brush in a blaze. Riku just barely had time to dodge the strike.

What he couldn't dodge was the wall of flame washing over the forest floor. Turning grass and shrub into a pit of fire. Trees into blazing bars. Riku grimaced at the constant burning of his body. But he still managed to keep some focus. Focus enough to block Axel swinging his chakrams at him. Spikes clanging against his blade, all Riku could do was wait for an opening.

An opening that Axel wasn't keen on providing him. Axel ended his attack by leaping back into the burning forest. Riku waited for the inevitable…

Wait, his movement earlier. How he appeared in an instant…

It was that realization that gave Riku the chance to dodge Axel rushing towards him like a blazing bullet. But even after evading, the trail Axel left behind scorched Riku in its wake.

Even so it was enough of an opportunity to hit Axel in the back. Bringing slash after slash of his dark blade on him and knocking him back.

Yet as Axel got to his feet, he hardly seemed to have registered his wounds, "What's the matter? Can't take the heat!?" He cackled as the wall of fire burned behind him. The forest becoming kindling for an inferno.

Riku winced. The fight was an uphill battle. Axel was definitely determined, and it was all that Riku could manage just to stay alive. Let alone even win. The darkness he had

Memories of a shameful offer came to his mind.

"_You can become stronger...You showed no fear in stepping through the door to darkness."_

_**No.**_

Never again.

Naminé believed in him, gave him the courage to trust in his own strength again.

Kairi believed in him, helped him realize that there was a greater strength in the part of himself that reached out to others. The part of him that wasn't Ansem

And Sora believed in him.

Because he knew all this to begin with.

And even after Riku's mistakes, he still wanted to find him.

And to top it all off Xion and Roxas were probably trying to find a way to survive.

For their sakes, he couldn't lose here!

As Axel leapt into the air, chakram's ablaze, Riku jumped back. Blade held ready to block the inevitable explosion of flame. As the blast reached him, Riku squinted through the light.

* * *

Kairi looked at her friend's face...it began to blur...fading...vanishing. Their face was sad as they murmured, "This life...So much of it was his...was...I...ever there?"

"Don't say that! You're…you're..."

No...was Kairi already forgetting her?!

Kairi tried to fight through the pain. She tried to reach through the heart to find her friend. The one that underneath the maelstrom of memories that was being taken. They were someone who deserved to live…

But...who was she?!

"Xion…!"

That's right. That was her name.

Kairi turned to Roxas, whose eyes were fixed on...Xion's face. Tears were falling from his eyes as agony was ripping through all three of them. He spoke haltingly, trying desperately to focus, "Xion...who...will I have ice cream with?"

…

Kairi and Xion looked at Roxas incredulously. Xion barely could get out her response, "Is that...all I am—?"

"NO!" He took a step towards Xion, his voice rising, "Who will I...see worlds with? Meet friends with?!"

As his arm reached Xion's other shoulder her eyes widened. Roxas continued, crying out, "Who will I share my life with?!"

He embraced her as tight as he could and shouted, "Xion! You're the one I love! So don't go!"

Xion shook her head in shock as she began to cry as well, "Roxas...I do too!" She returned her embrace as she wailed, "I love you! I want to be with you!" She brought her face closer to his…

Just a moment before they were in agony. Feeling the torture of having a heart torn apart.

But as Roxas and Xion kissed, Kairi could only see two people at complete and utter peace.

And as they kissed then it was clear for Kairi. The heart that lied within those memories. The heart of a girl who had found friends of her own. Who had found someone she loved. Someone who deserved to live her own life. Kairi reached out with her light and held it tight within the snarled knot of memories that was being pulled apart. And when she did, the untangling seemed to happen faster and faster. As if the anchor to Xion's heart was what was impeding their return to begin with.

One by one, those misplaced moments began to vanish. Began to return to their rightful place. Until finally the light faded.

Naminé opened her eyes, panting at the clear exertion. She looked at Xion again, tilting her head this way and that at her, though Roxas still held on. Finally, she spoke with a whisper, "It...can't be..."

Silence hung over the room, then Naminé began to smile. "It worked! Somehow...you're still you!"

DiZ could only limply stand with his mouth open, "No...no that's...that's not possible. It...it _can't _be possible." Backing away, he shook his head, "Did...I truly err so greatly?"

Kairi began to grin. They did it! They really did it! She shook the arm that she had held through it all. "Xion! You're going to be okay!"

The look on Xion's face seemed to be torn between tears and joy, "I'm...I'm really just me?"

Eventually, it settled on joy as she began to laugh, "I'm me!" Kairi let go as Xion flung her arm around Roxas, who also was smiling.

Roxas managed to let out a small laugh of his own and began to speak, "Xion...I—," But he could barely get a word out as Xion kissed him again.

Kairi giggled at the sight. How could anyone look at the two of them and say they had no hearts? Though honestly she really wished that Sora…

Her smile faded…

That's right...Sora…

He was the one who was with her.

Growing up.

Going on their journey.

As she watched him fight from within his heart.

All of Naminé's stories of their childhood together.

It wasn't a story anymore. It was real.

Kairi looked to Naminé, who had an apologetic look on her face.

"Can I see him?"

Naminé smiled at Kairi and nodded.


	12. Chapter 12: Sora

**Chapter Twelve: Sora**

Sora stood on the beach, shell in hand, watching the waves. "Please..." he muttered, "who are you?" How long had it been since they had seen each other? Riku had been gone for so long. And she…

Who was she?!

Then on the island, a figure in black, "Hello?" Sora raced up to meet them. The figure turned around, removing their hood to reveal a girl with black hair.

"Sora…"She spoke softly. Was this her? The one he wanted to see again?

But in his heart Sora knew this was someone else, so he asked, "Who are you?"

The girl's eyes became downcast, unable to look back at him, "I'm...I'm…"

But then out of the corner of Sora's eye, he saw a blonde boy in another black robe hold her hand with a smile on his face. She looked back at the stranger that had appeared from nowhere and at her expression she relaxed. Turning to Sora, she spoke, "My name is Xion. And I'm here to wake you up."

With her other free hand, Xion took one of Sora's. For an instant, nothing happened.

And then Sora gasped.

Summer days on the island.

A journey across worlds with her in his heart.

And a promise, that they would see each other again.

On Xion's other side there was someone else that held her shoulder. Smiling back at him with tears in her eyes. A pink dress, longer hair, much taller…

...but he knew her.

"Kairi?"

And at long last, the dream finally ended.

* * *

Light shining on his closed eyes roused him. Either that or the hiss of machinery from the pod he was sleeping in. Sora blinked as he took in the scene that appeared before his eyes.

On one side was a blond girl in white, eyes cast downward but smiling. Besides her was a man muttering something about, "Impossible."

On the other were a boy and a girl in...black cloaks? Somehow it was like he knew them from…yeah...one was Xion, the other...

"Sora…"

Turning his head to the voice that whispered his name. To the person in front of the pod looking right at him, Sora blinked as he recognized her, "Kairi? Is that you?" She had grown so much! Was he really asleep that long?!

The older Kairi took a step towards him, a smile coming to her face, "Sora...you're here…" Tears began to form in her eyes.

Immediately he panicked as he walked towards her on the pod's door, "H-hey! No need to cry! I wasn't gone for that-"

And then there were no more words, as she jumped towards him. Sora barely had time to catch her in his arms. But as he lightly held onto her, Kairi only seemed to return an embrace that was even tighter. She managed to get out a few words between light sobs, "This is real...you're real!"

Sora didn't know what had happened. How he had fallen asleep, how Kairi had grown and found him. Why him being gone had seemed to hurt her so badly. Almost as if he had been erased from her life and only now had been returned to her.

But that didn't matter right now.

Right now, Kairi wanted to be with him.

His hold moving towards a more comforting hug, Sora whispered back, "Kairi...I'm not going anywhere." He heard little complaint as Kairi clung tighter to him. Though honestly, he'd be fine just staying like this for—

"Um…"

The concerned voice from the girl to his left snapped Sora from his reverie, "Oh! Sorry! I guess I should introduce my—"

"Sora. I know." The girl in white nodded before continuing her question, "It's just…isn't Riku still fighting Axel?"

…

At those words, Sora was surprised, "Riku's here?!

Kairi nearly let go of him in panic, "Oh no! Riku!"

Xion looked at her friend in horror, "We have to go back and stop Axel!"

The boy nodded, "Yeah, let him know you're alright."

The girl in white looked to the older man, "Should I go wake up Donald and Goofy?"

By the time the man was muttering, "Yes...yes of course…" Sora, Kairi, and the two in black were already running out the door.

* * *

Riku's blade glowed with as much of his own power as he could channel into it without losing himself. Knocking away one of the flying chakram's, it was enough to stand toe to toe with him.

This time, he was able to catch Axel mid-charge and push back.

But Axel was undeterred as he stood his ground against Riku, with metal blades grinding together. Gathering even more flames from the blazing forest around him, he pushed back against Riku. The chakrams scorching as they began to push back. "How long can you keep standing?" Axel growled, "How long until I turn you into kindling along with Sora and everyone else!?"

"Long enough to keep them safe!" Riku shouted as his heels dug into the dirt.

Axel scoffed and created a blast, sending the two of them flying apart as he asked, "And then what? I know your story! You betrayed your friends!"

Riku closed as he spoke, "Yes...yes I did. And for the longest time I thought what I did was unforgivable. That I didn't deserve to be their friend anymore."

"Then why are you still fighting? As soon as your friend wakes up, it's back to running!" Axel let loose with a stream of flame from his weapons, "Might as well just die here!"

"Because they've been looking for me." Riku dodged away from the fire. "Because they believe that there's still good in me. That I'm still their friend," He continued on, weaving in-between flame blasts.

"And what good is just believing in something?" Axel spat as he stopped the flamethrowers and wrapped the flame around his cloak, "You can't help anyone with just faith! You need the strength to make the hard decisions!"

"Being strong doesn't mean doing what's hard," Riku braced himself as he saw Axel prepare his charge. "Because doing what's hard isn't the same thing as doing what's right." He held his blade up to block as Axel charged, "And it's because of my friends that I have the courage to do what's actually right!"

And as Axel collided with him, Riku could barely feel the blow. Strength had begun to flow to him from his sword.

Then he realized that at the blade's edge there was a wing.

And that strength was familiar to Riku. But this time, it was something he had truly earned. So he pushed back.

A shocked Axel could barely offer resistance as he was knocked to the ground, "What!? How?! How could you have a keyblade?!" Picking himself up, flams crackling around him, Axel spat out as he began to fling more fireballs, "It doesn't matter! I could take Sora on! I'll mop the floor with—!"

"Riku!"

A voice Riku hadn't heard for eight months cried out behind him. And from the forest behind him, a certain sleepyhead came charging forward, and without missing a beat used his keyblade to knock away the flames. Looking down to his friend, Sora held out his hand, "Riku! Are you okay?"

For the first time in several months, Riku smiled again and chuckled, "Yeah...what took you so long?"

Axel could only stare at the two and murmur, "No…No...Nononono!" A murmur which had become a shout of rage as he got to his feet, chakrams glowing with flame, "Where are they?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE—?!"

"We're right here Axel!" And with Roxas' voice, the flames around Axel vanished as he saw him, Xion, and Kairi run from the forest behind him.

Xion stepped forward in front of Sora and Riku and held out her hands placatingly, "Axel, I'm okay. Nobody needs to die."

Axel could only stare, the flames crackling behind him. But eventually, he let out a choked laugh, "So..everything I did...it was for nothing?" Shaking his head, he looked at the group in front of him, "I...I looked so hard to find a way to sort all this out! And you!" He pointed his hand out at Xion and Roxas, "Somehow! You _just _have some kind of...feelings! A heart! And that's enough to save her! " He began to laugh on the verge of hysterics, "After I've been like this for ten years! You just come in and...!" Tears began to fall from Axel's eyes, "And…! And..."

Xion stepped forward and reached out to wipe his tears, "Axel? You're crying…"

The gesture finally caused Axel's weapons to vanish. And with a sigh, he gently took Xion's hand, "Just...realizing how much everything I thought I knew was wrong."

Seeing Axel calm down, Kairi stepped forward and spoke up, "That story you mentioned, about Gordias' Knot. There was another way they say that the knot was undone. The man simply pulled out the pin holding the knot to the cart." Seeing Axel wince at the explanation she asked, "Were you just looking for a reason to cut something?"

Axel stepped back, shook his head in resignation, "No...but for the longest time, it's all I've ever known." He looked over the group, "So, Sora's awake and Xion and Roxas are fine." Eventually, his gaze fell on Roxas and Xion, "What happens now? We just...go home?"

Xion frowned and took a step back, "Axel, we can't go back to the Organization."

Roxas crossed his arms and answered, "Not after this. After finding out they're just using us like pawns."

"So you'll try to stand together? Fight the Organization?" Axel turned his back to the group, and continued with a warning, "If you just charge in blind, you won't get anywhere. They'll destroy you."

"Even so," Kairi crossed her arms, "We can't let what they did happen to anyone else." Sora looked at her in surprise.

Xion and Roxas however, gave pause. Roxas furrowed his brow "Xion...are we really going to be fighting everyone in the Organization?"

She pursed her lips for a moment, considering the prospect. That their rebellion might be far greater an undertaking than she had known. Yet eventually, she gave a determined nod, "Yeah. If we don't stop Xemnas, there's no telling what he'll do with all the hearts we've gathered."

Roxas walked forward and took her hand, "Then I'll follow you no matter where you need to go."

Smiling, Xion leaned into Roxas as she held his arm with her other hand, "Thanks."

Meanwhile, Sora looked at Kairi in concern, "Kairi? You really want to do this? It sounds like this Organization is pretty dangerous."

Kairi frowned, "I know...but still, the power I have as a princess of heart," she placed a hand to her chest, "There must be something I can do to help." She looked him in the eye and asked, "Please...I want to help you too."

"Kairi," Sora was stunned at her plea, but after a moment he nodded. "Alright, if you're really sure about this."

Axel chuckled and turned back to them, "If you're all really set on this, then I guess I've got no choice but to help." Though his momentary mirth gave way to regret as he looked to Xion and Roxas, "I owe you two that much at least."

"So...what's this Organization?" Everyone turned to look at Sora as he asked, "I mean, it seems pretty important."

Though almost everyone was bemused by the question, Axel was flummoxed as he looked at Sora, "Wait, you honestly don't remember me?"

"He forgot everything about Castle Oblivion as part of Naminé putting his memories back together." Riku answered shaking his head, "But I think we really ought to have Donald and Goofy around to—"

"Where is he!?" An infuriated voice squawked from the forest in the direction of the mansion. I'm gonna give that punk a long overdue piece of my mind!" Donald shouted as he burst through the foliage.

"Hold up, now!" Only for Goofy's hand to pick Donald up by the collar as he caught up to him, "We were gonna help Riku remember?"

As Donald huffed and crossed his arms, Riku chuckled, "That was quick, the only one I've got to tell everything to now is the King, wherever he—"

"Oh golly, I think I'm a little late here." Everyone turned at the sound of Mickey's voice.

Riku sighed and looked at his friend with a smile, "No, I'd say you're right on time."


	13. Chapter 13: Ready

**Chapter Thirteen: Ready**

Listening to Riku, Roxas, and Xion tell their stories was almost bewildering for him. Nobodies, beings without hearts. Organization XIII, and Xemnas' plans to control a new Kingdom Hearts. How Riku had done his best to keep his eyes on him. And Kairi, who followed them and helped Xion to turn away from the Organization with Roxas.

But the one part that really made him reel was the time, "All this happened over Eight months?" Eight months that Riku and Naminé looked after him. Eight months that Organization XIII had Roxas and Xion under their thumb. Eight months that Kairi was left alone on the islands.

Sora sat on the steps of the dusty ruined mansion digesting that simple fact. He had been asleep for eight months. After his travels with Donald and Goofy had brought him to Castle Oblivion, and the Organization's clutches. Where they used Naminé to…to...

He could hardly wrap his head around it. Honestly, he didn't _want_ to understand how it really happened. "And I was asleep...because I forgot about…"

Kairi grimaced as she saw the look on his face. Which made it worse. Because now Sora understood her earlier tears with horrific clarity.

Naminé stepped forward, shaking her head determinedly, "No! Even when I had managed to put myself in her place, something deep inside you didn't accept that. Even if after I had changed so much, your heart never forgot Kairi." She looked Sora in the eyes, "I know that's why you decided to get your old memories back once Marluxia was defeated."

That choice made the horror that had built in Sora ebb away, "I see...and you stayed to help me get them back." Seeing her nod, Sora smiled, "Thanks Naminé." Walking over to her, he offered his hand, "Maybe this time we can be friends for real?" Because even if he wasn't as close to her as Kairi, Naminé didn't deserve to be alone.

She stared at him in a moment of disbelief. But eventually, Naminé smiled and took his hand, "Thank you, Sora." And as she shook it, the weight that seemed to be bearing down on her heart seemed to have gotten a lot lighter. "But honestly...I don't think I really could have helped everyone without Kairi's help."

Kairi chuckled, "I mean, both Roxas and I helped her hold on."

Roxas stepped forward, shaking his head, "I just helped Xion remember us. You were the one who had the actual power to hold on."

Xion smiled as she interjected, "Still...I don't think I'd have...tried opening up without Kairi's help." Roxas blushing at the observation, his hand still held tight in hers.

Sora couldn't help but smile at the couple. One thing was for sure. Nobodies might have started without hearts, but they deserved a chance to live and find them. It was clear seeing Roxas and Xion together like that. Happy together.

Looking over to Kairi, Sora wondered if they might be together like that one day.

Then he realized she just glanced from Roxas and Xion over to him.

He blushed along with her. Maybe that day would be soon, now that they remembered each other again.

Mickey shook his head from where he stood, "Well, it seems like I've got a lot we need to talk to Yen Sid about. And a few things you're going to need to explain too." He looked to Axel, bound next to him in enchanted hand-cuffs to keep him from trying anything.

Axel only gave a terse nod in reply.

On Axel's other side, Riku looked to the man calling himself DiZ, a grim look on his face, "I imagine we all have things we ought to say to him. Or is there something _else_ you think needs to be kept secret?"

Sora looked to the man in red and black in the corner of the room. His face wrapped in bandages as he looked down at the floor with a single eye. He had retreated there during the whole discussion, not saying a word. But Riku's question finally got him to speak, "I have no right to stop you."

"I have no right to stop any of you in what you seek to do," as his voice finally steadied, DiZ reached into a pocket of darkness to produce a long bundle of cloth. Everyone else seemed to tense as he stepped forward. But it was Kairi who seemed irritated the most as he walked toward her. Setting the thing before her, the bindings had come loose, revealing the hilt of a weapon. Looking at it, Kairi slowly removed it, revealing a blade with vines entwined around it.

Flowers blooming at the teeth of the Keyblade.

Though everyone was astonished, it was Donald that spoke first in shock, "What are you doing with something like that?!"

"And why're you givin it to Kairi?" Goofy continued.

DiZ turned and opened a portal to darkness in front of him, "It is yours, Kairi. It always has been yours, my child."

Mickey's eyes widened, and he chased after DiZ, "Wait a minute. I know that Keyblade! You're…!"

"An old fool who no longer has any claim to wisdom. All I am now is the Darkness in Zero." And with those words, he vanished into the portal.

Mickey stared at the empty space before turning to Kairi, "You know who he is? Right?"

"He's my father. Isn't he?" Kairi's face. Sora couldn't think of ever seeing it so...cold.

Kairi's brow furrowed at Mickey's nod.

"Well he isn't my dad." Again, that cold finality. What did DiZ do that would make Kairi turn his back on him? After she wanted to find her past so badly?

Micky sighed at Kairi's assertion, almost as dismayed, "...I see. Well, actually the truth's a bit bigge—"

"Wait...Dad? Oh no!" Kairi's eyes widened as she began to worry, "I forgot to tell my dad what's going on!"

Hearing Kairi's realization, Sora winced as his thoughts turned to his mom. When he beat Ansem, he thought that he'd only be keeping his mom waiting a few weeks at most. Eight months? She had to be worried sick.

And if the Organization was as big a problem as he was hearing, it was probably going to be longer.

"I'm sure we can have Yen Sid send a message once we get there." Hearing Mickey's reassurance caused the two to relax. Though Riku seemed a bit quiet.

"Actually...could we stop and pick up a change of clothes?" Everyone turned to look at Roxas's question.

Xion examined her black cloak, "Since we're leaving the Organization and all, I'd think it would be better to wear something that isn't...theirs."

"Well, the uniform _was_ free." Axel spoke up with a wry grin. Though as Mickey looked at him unamused, the smile faded. "Guess I don't get the luxury of a new wardrobe huh?"

Riku crossed his arms, "After trying to kill me and Sora, no. We're not letting you walk here." Given that point, it was hard to argue.

"I've got a small world that we'll use to hold you while we take care of everyone else. We'll talk once that's done." With a flick of his wrist Mickey summoned his keyblade, and with a beam of light created a shimmering portal.

Axel sighed as he faced the light, "I'm assuming you've done your homework here?"

Riku shook his head, "You won't be using a dark portal to get out. We checked."

"Hey, wait!" Roxas stepped forward towards Axel and Mickey, "I know what Axel did was...way out of proportion but...still..."

"He wanted to help us, and he still does," Xion joined the three as she pleaded, "So don't be too hard on him, please? He's our friend."

Axel stared at Roxas and Xion, whispering, "You...even after everything I did…You still call me a friend?" And as they nodded, he could only look at the floor.

Looking at his shame, Sora decided to speak up, "Your highness, if he wants to help his friends, then I say we give him a chance."

Mickey listened to all of them, and looked at Axel with his head still bowed in shame. Eventually, he nodded, "I'll be sure to treat him fairly no matter what. Riku, I'll meet you all at the train station in a bit once I've dropped Axel off and gotten in touch with Yen Sid." And with that, he led Axel into the shimmering Portal, which vanished in a flash.

There was a moment of silence before Riku spoke, looking at Roxas and Xion "So...you were interested in new clothes?"

* * *

And with that, Sora realized he had a bit of a growth spurt.

Xion looked in the dressing room mirror. For so long, she only saw herself in the same dark robes, day in and day out. Maybe that's why she decided to keep a bit of that in the black sleeveless blouse she wore. Though the skirt in white definitely helped to offset it. But more than that, the change just helped Xion see that she was...her.

She was really just herself. Just a girl with a boyfriend with a life ahead of her.

Well, once they beat the Organization anyway.

Xion sighed. Fighting other nobodies was sadly not unknown. The Organization regularly issued missions against deserters. At the time, she didn't really think much of it. But now, knowing it was possible for them to get hearts of their own? Could there still be some way they could help them find themselves like Roxas and Axel found theirs?

Xion furrowed her brow as she folded up her old coat. She had to try. For the sake of the love that helped lead her here, if nothing else.

And for the sake of the friend that believed in her.

Walking out of the dressing room, she saw her friend sitting next to Naminé. Kairi looked up from the notepad Naminé had and grinned. "Well! You're looking pretty good!"

Glancing up from the notepad, Naminé gave a slight smile, "It definitely suits you."

"Thanks," Xion tilted her head as she walked over, "So, what're you drawing?" As she peeked over the page, Xion saw the face of a girl with black hair and blue eyes. Her face.

"It's not finished," Naminé admitted as she closed the book, "I wanted to see what you would wear now."

Kairi smiled and put a gentle hand on Naminé's shoulder, "So, what's next for you?"

"Well, there's some…" Naminé looked aside as she tried to explain, "Other things I ought to take care of, now that I have time. And I think that Yen Sid might be able to help."

Kairi frowned at Naminé's determination to spend her freedom doing more work, "Well, if you say so." She released her hand from Naminé's shoulder and placed it on her chest, "Don't forget to go out and see things too, okay? We're your friends too, you know?"

At this Naminé smiled and nodded as she stood up, "Of course."

Xion chuckled, honestly, it seemed so much like Kairi to be concerned about her friends.

And that was why she was here today. Wasn't she? Because she saw her. Saw a friend that needed help.

…

"Thank you, Kairi."

She turned to Xion at her words, "Thank you for believing in me."

Kairi smiled and nodded, "Of course. You're someone worth believing in. And I know Roxas believes in you too."

* * *

Roxas glanced at Riku, who was staring at him for the upteenth time, "What?"

Riku scratched his cheek sheepishly, "Sorry, It's just weird to see you out of the black cloak." And he resumed looking at the clock as they waited for Mickey.

Sora shrugged, "I dunno. I think what he's got now is a bit more natural for him." He sat on the bench with Goofy, while Donald continued to pace the train station platform.

Roxas looked down at the white jacket and pants he had before joining the Organization. Well, another set of them he had bought. But Sora's words were right about them just feeling right with him. So he smiled, "Honestly, I'm just glad they still...had this…"

And then he looked to the entrance where the girls had arrived.

And he saw Xion all over again.

Her eyes widened in surprise, and she rushed over, "Roxas you look amazing in that!"

And it was as if he was back on that first day meeting her, trying to think of something to say, "R-Really? I-I mean, I'm kinda surprised I could find it...but...well..." But finally he found the words as he clasped her hands together, "Xion...I...that dress looks great on you!"

Xion giggled as she held his hands back, "Thanks, Roxas." Then she leaned forward.

And Xion kissed his cheek, Roxas had no words left.

Goofy and Donald might have been gawping. Naminé might have looked away. Riku might have stared in surprise. Sora and Kairi might be grinning.

He could hardly care as he held Xion's hands with a smile.

Recovering, Riku shook his head and chuckled, "So, I'd say we can call the shopping trip a success."

Sora looked down at his undersized clothes and grimaced slightly, "Well...mostly."

"Well, you know…"

Sora nodded, "Yeah, Yen Sid's got something else for me. I can wait."

Kairi giggled as she walked over to him, "I'm sure they'll look just as good on you."

And at her words, a small blue train approached the platform. The silver stars on the vehicle glittering in the sunset shining through the station window. As the train door opened, Mickey hopped out and gestured to the train, "Alright, Everyone ready?"

They all nodded, though Xion and Kairi were the first to say,

"I'm ready."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

So, everyone's insulin levels are in check after that happy ending?

Granted, part of that might be due to this fic is aimed at tearing down the "Hard Men making Hard Decisions" that propped up a lot of the main story of Days. Showing how a solution might have been found if people took the chance to try and reach out and talk to each other. Thus the much happier ending being reached.

The other is the fact that I came into Kingdom Hearts having grown up in the Disney Renaissance. So my view tends to skew towards the more fantastic/romantic.

Regardless, the plot beyond this is something I would need to take more time to plan out. I would like to come back to this setting to work on the conflict between our heroes and the Organization. As well as explore the ramifications that several changes have caused.

But for now, I would like to focus on other projects, and I feel this is a good point to end this portion of the story. A fitting end for Xion's journey to find herself and Kairi's search for answers, that still leaves the door open for further adventures.

A big thank you to my beta reader, Xalgeon, at Sufficient Velocity. And of course, I would thank you all for reading and supporting this. I hope to entertain you again.


End file.
